End of an Era
by Jula Mathis
Summary: A moment of weakness, a night of passion, her single wish will lead to their world's end. *Chapters 1 through 3 rewritten*
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: **_Tales of Xillia_, its sequel, _Tales of Xillia 2_, and all other titles in the _Tales _series belong to Bandai Namco. This work is simply the work of a fan of the series and is not intended to be sold for profit.

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the rewrite of _End of an Era_, or as I'd like to call it, _End of an Era R_. I have to admit that I started the original story without having played _Tales of Xillia 2_, and because of that, some of the events I had planned conflicted with the game, characters (namely Leia) were radically different than what was depicted in the game, and a few other items. As such, I chose to rewrite the chapters I had rewritten so far to accommodate the story of the _Tales of Xillia 2_.

So what's changed exactly? After playing _Tales of Xillia 2_, I then researched some supplemental material for the game to get an idea of a timeline. Apparently, the epilogue of _Tales of Xillia 2_ takes place 10 years after the game, and so, I had to push the events of the story to take place during that time (after all, with a title like _End of Era_, it wouldn't make sense for the story to take place six years after the game's events and then have _Tales of Xillia 2_'s epilogue take place). As such, the story now takes place 10 years after _Tales of Xillia 2_ as opposed to six years.

Other changes include the current lives of a few characters, namely Leia and Elize. Leia was a Chief Editor for her newspaper according to _Tales of Xillia 2_'s epilogue, and so, it no longer fit that she was in the job market again. Moreover, I made another change to her personal life that will be shown in the rewritten versions of Chapters 2 and 3.

Elize's life is also slightly different; after reading some timeline material, it seemed like Elize would be considered "too old" to be attending a university if ten years have past (heck, Jude had already become a Spyrite researcher at 16!), so I changed her personal life a little bit to better match the timeline.

Otherwise, the rest of the changes can be found within the rewritten chapters themselves. However, I have to admit, the prologue has stayed the same as it is a flashback. Anyway, if you've already read the prologue before, please feel free to skip it and move on to the next chapters, but if you're reading this chapter for the first time, please enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

Remarkable, it was the only word the doctor could use to describe his latest discovery. What he had just learned, what he just discovered, it was bigger than anything Exodus had ever hoped to work on; this was bigger than the Lance of Kresnik, so much so that it would render the Otherworld Reactor Plan obsolete.

"Is this thing on? Good," the doctor tapped on the glass of his outdated camera. "This will be my fifth report. For those of you who do not know, my name is Dr. Jarvis Albright and I've discovered what may be a permanent solution to Elympios' mana shortage. This discovery was made five months ago using the Horn of Kresnik. Though originally built to try and communicate with Elympios through the schism of Rieze Maxia using as little mana as possible, I have come across something more valuable in solving our mana problem back home. Here, take a look at this monitor."

Shaking, the doctor turned the camera to face a monitor to his right; though as big as the warehouse room he was in, the contents of the screen were blurry at best, static scratching throughout the audio. However, for a few seconds, a figure of what seemed to be a woman revealed itself, though the image itself was black and white in color.

"This woman is a scientist, claiming to be speaking to me from another world called 'Fodra'," the doctor continued his narration. "Now ma'am, can you hear me? If so, please state your name so that our members of Exodus may hear."

"My name…," the audio on the other side of the audio began to distort once again. "Dr… …aude…"

"…we can skip the pleasantries for now, doctor. For now, can you show us how your world is different than our own?"

As if she could hear clearly, the woman then disappeared from her seat, revealing behind her several shutters. Soon after, the shutters then began to roll upward, the monitor going blind with white for a moment. The camera on the other side began to move soon after, pulling towards the light, causing it to grow dimmer. In seconds, a new landscape the doctor had never seen before revealed itself. It was what seemed to be desolate city and wasteland, filled with craters and broken down metal structures. Life itself was completely desolate from this land; there was no water, no plants, and not even a bug. It was almost like Elympios' landscape, but much worse. This was a land that was obviously torn apart by war, the woman that he was speaking to possibly this world's last survivor.

"Such a landscape is nothing that can be found in Elympios nor Rieze Maxia," Dr. Albright continued. "Not to mention the markings on those structures is nothing like the alphabet of our world. To think that there may be other worlds like our own out there. Perhaps it may be bold to also say that this may be another place in our timeline or even another dimension altogether that we are interacting with? Whatever the case may be, if we can somehow modify the Lance of Kresnik to open a gateway into other worlds such as this one, then this may solve-"

Without warning, the entire facility began to glow a bright red. A loud horn began blaring through Dr. Albright's facility, the voice of one of the base's soldiers echoing throughout.

"This is Sergeant Garland of the 15th Brigade; the east wing of Section 18 is under attack. Requesting immediate assistance!"

"What the, is that a child?" another voice from the speaker asked.

"She's the intruder! Fire! Fire!"

The sound of explosions quickly overtook the sound of the soldiers' voices, the noise nearly destroying the speakers themselves. However, the cries of men then overtook this noise. The sounds of burning fires, maelstrom winds, crackling ice, and rumbling earth echoed soon after, the symphony of the elements even heard without the aid of the speakers from where Dr. Albright stood.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you?!" a survivor's voice rang from the speakers.

"I am Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits," the voice of a young girl boomed from the speaker. "Members of Exodus, you shall pay for your sins!"

Another explosion, but this one didn't need the aid of the base's sound system. In that very instant, the large metal door to Dr. Albright's lab suddenly flew open, as well as the bodies of several soldiers. Dropping his camera, the doctor quickly hurried to his desk, shuffling through all of its contents in a panic, not even caring where he was mixing his valuable research notes. Finally he was able to procure a weapon; a mere spyrix cube that only seemed to have one more use.

Turning to the source of the attack, a young girl no older than six emerged from the newly destroyed door. Not a strand of her blond, wavy hair was singed despite the flames she step through, her pink eyes showing a conviction that even the most dedicated of soldiers would have. With her were four strange beings, each representing a different element. There was no doubt that these were the Four Great Spirits the people of Rieze Maxia told legends about, and that girl with them, she had to be the latest incarnation of Maxwell, she just had to be.

…but then, who was that baby she was carrying with her? The child looked no older than a year old, and yet she held him so closely to her heart. Maxwell was said to be heartless monster who killed and maimed the people of Elympios supposedly in the name of spirits and humans, and yet it looked as if she was willing to sacrifice herself to save the child in her arms.

The soldiers with Dr. Albright readied their weapons now, charging at the young girl and baby. One of the soldiers struck first, using a flame thrower in an attempt to burn the children. The young girl quickly turned her back to the fire, kneeling downward as she did so, protecting the tiny life in her arms. The flames dissipated before they could burn her, the blue elemental spirit creating what appeared to be a shield made of water to block the fire. With stream of fire gone, the young girl then swung her arm outward, commanding the green element to attack. A gust of suddenly blew each of the soldiers backward, only to then have the brown elemental spirits hurl sharpened rocks at them afterward, impaling each of them into the far wall like skewers.

Dr. Albright could only tremble as he saw the girl and the Four Great Spirits, his bladder releasing itself as they drew closer. Panicking, he began fiddling with the cube in his hands, trying to get the device to work in a meek attempt to defend itself. The action made the young girl gasp in terror, her eyes beginning to water as he finally got the cube to emit a spark. Before he could unleash its power however, he found himself suddenly bursting into flames. The fire quickly ate through Dr. Albright's clothes, eating away at his flesh and nerves in a manner of seconds, the doctor tripping over his own feet as he burned.

"Help me…" the doctor pleaded toward the camera that he had dropped just moments before. "He-!"

This time it was the earth spirit that finished off the man, smashing a boulder against his skull to silence him for good. The young girl then innocently walked toward the camera, the baby still in her arms. Holding the younger child in one arm, her other hand poked at the video recorder's lens. Her curiosity quickly turned to anger a second later, the sound of more soldiers quickly overtaking the room, hurling the young girl into action once more.

Fire, water, wind and earth worked together as one, maiming, crushing and destroying everyone and everything that got in the girl's path. Blood splattered, bones were crushed, and screams of death continued to echo in this symphony of destruction. Yet amidst the bloodbath, the camera continued to roll, the viewer on the other side intrigued and delighted as she observed the chaos.

"Perfect…," her lips stretched before the monitor suddenly drew blank.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you're not aware, the prologue is slightly based on the official short story for _Tales of Xillia_, _The Day Milla Maxwell Was Born_. This story will be slightly referenced in a future chapter as well; if you haven't read it yet, a summary of the story can be found on the Taleslations' Tumblr web page (I'm sure it can be googled no problem).

Please keep in mind that this story is supposed to be more of a drama/romance than an action/adventure story, so there will not always be action scenes in each chapter. Also, even though Milla and Jude are the primary focus of the story, the rest of the cast will also get a chance in the spotlight in later chapters.

Unfortunately, the first chapter contains a lemon (already), but due to the rules and regulations of FanFiction, I cannot upload such content on this site. If you are interested in reading the uncut chapters (as well as the original chapters of the story before the rewrite), you can find them in my blog, a URL of which can be found in my author profile.

In any case, since the next three chapters have been rewritten, please continue and enjoy.


	2. Fall

**Author's Note: **Unlike the rest of the written chapters, Chapter 1 is essentially the same with the exception of a new scene at the end that foreshadows the plot of the story. Otherwise, this chapter is the same. Whether your reading this for the story for the first time or you're rereading it again, please enjoy. With that said, let's get to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Fall_

1:00 AM; Spirius Corporation's headquarters was normally a very busy place, but at this hour, many of its employees were now in bed. The stars were still adorning the sky that morning, shining as brightly as ever. The chilly air of spring was still slightly cold to the touch, but it was not enough to render one frozen. There truly was no reason for anyone to be out at this late hour, and yet there stood a lone girl standing on the roof of the building, her unblinking eyes glued to a stone with two names engraved within.

Clutching a pair of roses in her hand, the young girl began to recall her memories of ten years ago, beside her, an older cat that was gray in color. She and the creature remembered a young man and a young woman who destiny tore apart too soon. Neither were what many would considerable responsible adults, doing childish things such as arguing with a child over who knew more than the other or considering a bear paw as a delicacy. The two bickered constantly, the woman often acting very haughty and stand-offish, the man only becoming aggravated and frustrated by her actions. Despite their constant bickering, there were moments when the emotions behind those words were revealed, albeit in small doses.

The man was like a father to her and the woman her mother. Every day she found herself smiling upon reflecting on their memory, only to find herself saddening the moment she realized each of their sacrifices.

"Ludger… Milla…," the young girl remembered the sacrifices they made.

This place where she stood now was a memorial for a woman not of this world, a woman whose passing came after that of her own dimension. Sacrificing her own life to save her comrades, Milla ended her life so that this world's version of her self, one who had inherited the role of Maxwell, could take form once again.

"Miss Elle, it's time to go," a mature woman said, informing the young girl of the masses that would soon be walking this area.

As if also trying to speak in agreement, the elderly feline let out a somewhat screeched "meow", prompting the young girl to scratch behind its ear. This cat, Rollo, was all that was left Elle had of the two aside from her memories.

"Of course, Vera," the young girl stopped reminiscing, placing the flowers on the floor. "Ludger, Milla, I hope you found each other again."

With nothing more to say, the last descendent of Kresnik left the area, taking her older cat into her arms and hopping into the helicopter her personal assistant had parked close by. Taking one last look at the flowers, she bid the two farewell once more before proceeding back home and to reality.

Moments later however, another person soon found themselves standing before the pair of flowers. Clad entirely in black and with hair as wild as her personality, it was clear that she not from this land. The woman knelt before one of the flowers, cupping it by the bulb as she brought the petals to her face, her pink eyes slightly watering at their presence. Shutting her eyes, her hand then formed a fist over the flower, crushing each of its petals, destroying them as if they were the wish she had not been granted.

"Elle… All that can be found in death is loneliness and despair…"

* * *

Vast… It is a small four-letter word that encompasses the boundaries of the infinite. To watch the vast worlds of Rieze Maxia and Elympios in single glance is a sight very few humans have seen, but for those of the spirit realm, it is but a single backdrop they witness every day. The rising sun, the bustling of cities, the waves of the ocean, all melded into a single sight with no true focus.

And yet watching it all is the Lord of Spirits herself, Milla Maxwell. She continued to watch this single void that consists of two worlds, watching them constantly and perhaps even effortlessly as she witnessed the symbiosis of both human and spirits in both Rieze Maxia and Elympios. It seemed that she has watched these realms for so long, never blinking, never faltering, always watching, nothing more…

Despite her commitment to her duty however, a single thought would always echo in the back of her mind. At first it was only for a second in a day, then minute, and then hour, the thought continuing to eat away at her as if it were eating away at her soul. The Lord of Spirits was born a human after all and just ten years ago she had spent a prolonged period of time with the race she parted from nearly eleven years ago.

"Is something the matter, Lord Maxwell?" Efreet, the Great Spirit of Fire, asked his master.

"I want…," the great lord began to speak, her commitment beginning to falter. "I want…"

"Yes, my lady?" Undine, the Great Spirit of Water, asked next.

"I want to see Jude!" the Lord of Spirits cried into the vast realms she watches.

The Four Great Spirits could only stand aghast at their master's wish. Jude Mathis, the young spyrite researcher who assisted the Great Lord Maxwell eleven years ago in uniting the realms of Rieze Maxia and Elympios; this same young man would again help Lord Maxwell in finding the Land of Canaan only a year after. For every moment Milla spent with this young man, the Four worried that her human side would one day overcome her duties as Maxwell, and finally that day has come.

"I want to see Jude," Milla repeated once again. "I have to see him."

With her mind set, the Lord of Spirits stood up from the pedestal she sat upon. Hurriedly she began to make her way out of the Spirit Realm, hurrying toward the gate that lead to the one she desperately sought. Though closed for what was supposed to be an eternity, beside it was a tool that once allowed Milla and her comrades quick access between Rieze Maxia and Elympios; it was none other than the Great Spirit Muzet's dagger that could cut through space and time. The device was supposedly lost according to its rightful owner, but somehow it had been found again and placed what it was now.

"Lord Maxwell, please reconsider…," Sylph, the Great Spirit of Wind, tried to speak as her master cut open a gateway with the knife.

"C'mon, Milla, you can't just leave your post to-!" Gnome, the Great Spirit of Earth, found himself suddenly cut off.

"I won't be away for long," the Lord of Spirits assured her subordinates as she began to step into the portal to the human realm of Elympios. "I promise you that I will return."

And just like that, the gate to the human realm closed behind their master, leaving the Four in complete shock and disgust. Each of them knew it was only a matter of time before this would happen, but how soon it was going to occur was something none of them could have expected.

"Lord Maxwell…"

* * *

"Oh man, I'm beat," Jude sighed, pressing his back against the elevator wall.

The days at the lab had only gotten more chaotic in the last few weeks; concerns over diminishing water sources all over Elympios had nearly brought people to a panic over the last month or so due to the recent drought, despite the fact that the governments of the world continued to reassure its people that water is still in vast abundance. In order to quell the people's worries however, Elympios hired EX Laboratories to create a renewable water source. Jude himself thought it was a good idea to create one despite the fact that one might not be needed until much further in the future, after all, why wouldn't he considering all of the events that occurred ten years ago.

Jude found it strange that so much had changed in the last ten years. Just eight years ago, he and the other researchers in Helioborg Fortress had perfected spyrite technology, and just another two years after that, it became so mainstream that all spyrix technology had become obsolete. Unfortunately though, it also meant a lot of other companies copied his work, creating their own products based on spyrite as well. Granted Jude was more than happy that it meant Elypmios was no longer killing spirits, but the mainstream use of technology left all of the researcher of Helioborg out of work. Luckily many of the researchers had found jobs at the up and coming spyrite developer, EX Laboratories.

It had been about a year since he began working for EX Laboratories; it certainly kept Jude busy with his spyrite research, and the constant running around between buildings at least helped him keep in shape, along with lugging around all of his books and other research materials to boot. In the time that passed, his hair had grown a little longer, perhaps even more unkempt than it was ten years ago. The time he spent constantly looking at screens had taken its toll on his eyes, requiring the young researcher to now wear a pair of glasses which only had black rims on the underside of the lenses. His appearance was also a little messy, his lab coat and black slacks having several threads sticking out in random places. Even his blue, long sleeve dress shirt that he wore underneath his coat was messy, with several creases throughout, his tie even slightly frayed from constant wear as well.

"I wonder how everyone's doing?" the young researcher wondered aloud, the elevator stopping at his apartment's floor.

It had been maybe eight years since they were all together; they all kept in touch with each other through their GHS's, almost every week in fact, or at least that's how it was at first. The weekly contact then became two weeks, than a month, and not long after, a year. The last time he checked, Alvin's business was finally getting off the ground, Rowen was becoming much more involved in Rieze Maxia's politics, Elize had been begun teaching at the local university in Sharilton, Leia had been promoted to the Chief Editor of her newspaper, Gaius was getting engaged to a Elympion noblewoman, Elle was attending the new military academy for Spirius Corporation, and Muzet was... well, being Muzet as far as Jude knew.

Yet above all else, he wondered about the Lord of Spirits herself. Unlike the others, Milla was the only one who (naturally) didn't have a GHS, so he still used Alvin's old carrier pigeon to communicate with her. Every time he'd receive a letter from her, Jude would literally drop whatever he was doing just so he could read the single page or so she wrote (which often times was simply food she been craving). It was a childish gesture, but Jude appreciated whatever communication he was able to get from her; who else could at least say "I'm pen pals with the Lord of Spirits" herself.

Just like the others however, his communication with the Lord of Spirits slowly died over time. He wasn't sure the reason for why they stopped talking; maybe she had gotten bored of his letters talking about his latest research and his latest hypothesis in spyrite research. It hurt Jude a little on the inside, but at the same time, he realized that her duty as the Lord of Spirits took precedence over anything else. Still, he longed to see her, to at least hear her voice once more, letting him know that everything was okay. However this was merely a childish wish of his; his life now was a harsh reality that you can't always get what you want, no matter how much you want it.

"How long has it been since I've had a home-cooked meal?" Jude pondered as he turned the key to his apartment. "I'm getting sick of cheeseburgers."

A small creak echoed as Jude opened the door to his home. His studio apartment was just as messy as his desk at work; papers and books scattered throughout, tied bags of garbage just waiting to be thrown out, and his computer still running without its screen server turned on. Jude had only moved to this studio about two months ago and already it looked nothing like what it did when he first rented it. Granted it was given to him by his work so Jude didn't complain too much about the accommodations at first, but he soon found out that it was nowhere near enough room for all of his research materials and very few personal belongings he was able to move in with him (granted all of these belongings were now missing somewhere in the mountains of his research papers and books).

Throwing his lab coat on the first corner he saw and his lower-rimmed glasses on the coffee table, the young researcher began to rummage his refrigerator. As always, it was nearly empty, aside from the fast food bag in the corner that was now nearly translucent because of the contents of the grease within. Sighing, he reached into the bag and grabbed the first thing he could in there, a half-eaten cheeseburger with all of the onions and pickles taken out. Too tired to even warm up the oily sandwich and with a sigh, he began to bring his meager meal to his mouth only to drop it from what he heard next.

"Hello there," a familiar wispy voice echoed in his ear.

"Milla?!" he quickly turned around to find the Lord of Spirits herself standing in the center of his apartment.

The Lord of Spirits often had an air of confidence around her and this time was no different. Her face was as hard to read as ever, showing nothing but a stern look that would intimidate both human and spirit alike. It was this unwavering courage that Jude loved about the Lord of Spirits, this unbridled bravery that helped him mature into the young man he was today. To him, Milla had no fear, no hesitation, nothing to hold her back; in his eyes, she was the very manifestation of conviction and courage.

To his shock, she looked as if she hadn't aged a day since they last met. Even the clothes she was wearing the same; a white tunic-like dress with frills with two blue streaks curving upward from her sides and stopping at the top of her chest, black areas on hem of her clothing with yellow fear-shaped embroidering within, blue gloves, and white detached sleeves and boots to match. Her very appearance still had the same effect she always had on him, causing his heart to beat aflutter as his throat became parched. It was always difficult for him to speak to the Lord of Spirits at first, but over time, he would always gradually find the words to say.

"Have you been well?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Er, yeah, I have," he nervously answered.

"That's good."

Again there was silence, but in his own ears, Jude heard something different. He could hear his own heartbeat thumping as if it were against ears, slowly, loudly. Thump, thump, thump; just the sound of its echo was enough to paralyze him. A million words began to race into his head as he stared at her, yet there was not one he could find himself to speak. There was no doubt in his mind though that he was happy to see her, but he couldn't help but question how she felt.

Little did he know, the Lord of Spirits herself was feeling the same way. She too could hear her own heartbeat loudly beating into her ears. Her body was flush with unease, one she never felt even when faced with the harshest of adversities. Her throat was dry, her body quivering; she wanted to say something, anything, but upon realizing the strange silence between the two of them that had been transpiring for the last few minutes, she said the first thing she could to possibly ease this uneasiness.

"I… I should go," she began to turn. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Milla, wait!" his hand quickly met with her shoulder.

The beating of her heart only grew louder with his touch, her body's temperature suddenly igniting. Again she wanted to speak, but the words remained locked within her tongue. She couldn't stand these unspoken words so she tried to move again, only to stop with the next words that came from his mouth.

"It's good to see you," was all the young researcher could find himself to say.

"It is," she found the courage to face him once again. "I… I came here to see you."

"I'm glad," the words brought a small smile to his face. "By the way, I haven't had dinner yet, did you want to grab something to eat?"

Just the sound of food was often enough to make the Lord of Spirits salivate, but oddly enough, this time she did not want to take his offer. There was another reason why she came, a more important one she believed.

"No, actually, I…"

It wasn't like the Lord of Spirits to be at a loss for words. Normally she would say for the first thing that came to mind, but this time she wasn't sure how to express the illicit thoughts that she had repressed for so long. It had always been difficult to combat this urge, but somehow Milla always found the resolve to hold it back, but this time it was different. She wanted to touch him, to hold him; she just wanted to be with him. For the first time she found this desire to be too great, her body fully lunging into the unsuspecting researcher, pushing both of them to the floor.

"Milla, what are you-?!" her sudden actions caught him off guard.

The air in her lungs was growing with every breath and the atmosphere getting heavy. Her body was already soaked in her own perspiration as a strange warmth enveloped her body. She heard the beating in her chest beside her ears again as she stared into the earth brown pupils that looked into her own. Her eyes had locked themselves at the site of the young researcher, fixating on the curve of his lips. The very sight was making her feel even hotter, her own lips pushing themselves a top of hers in an attempt to block the rivers swimming in her mouth.

Despite this new sudden urge, Jude couldn't determine what had come over Milla. Unease began to envelop him, similar to the first time they met in Fennmont eleven years ago. His body was tense and his heart racing; thoughts he believed were lewd and disgraceful began racing through his head, his eyes caressing the view of her curves, neck and lips. As much as his conscience told him to stop thinking of these inappropriate things, another part of him was telling him to relish in them. As his thoughts continued to battle back and forth, the Lord of Spirits lunged once again, this time with her lips leaning forward.

"Wait!" the young researcher's voice quickly brought the two of them back to reality.

The sound of his voice quickly stopped the Lord of Spirits, pulling her head back an inch. Her body was burning again, but this time from another fire different from what she had felt seconds ago. Unlike what she was feeling just a few moments ago, now she felt like jumping into Efreet's flames or buried by Gnome's quakes.

"I… I'm sorry," she found herself apologizing. "I didn't mean to act so inappropriately. I was being selfish."

"No you weren't," he tried to assure her. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do the same."

"Then why?"

Again he grew tense, unsure what to say. Jude had never been good at "taking advantage of the situation" as Alvin would put it in some of his letters. Not once could he find the way to properly express himself; he always waited for the perfect time to tell her how he truly felt, but there was always something holding back. Was it doubt, fear of rejection, or was he happy with the way things were between them? Regardless of the reason, he decided to follow Alvin's advice for once and "take advantage of the situation".

"Because I love you, that's why," Jude finally answered.

The air around her began to grow light again, lighter than Milla had ever experienced even when flying through the skies with Sylph. Her body still felt hot, more so now than ever. His very touch would only calm and cool these fires, but why he had not acted in such a manner, Milla wanted to know.

"Then why stop me?" she questioned.

"I'd only be cheating myself if you didn't feel the same way," he regretfully answered. "Love is supposed to be selfless, and the acting of making it is supposed to be the physical embodiment of that feeling. Milla, if you don't feel the same way, then there's no way we could do this without one of us getting hurt."

Love, just what did the Lord of Spirits know about love? True she had felt a wide variety of emotions when traveling together with Jude in the others during their adventures ten years ago, but love was still something foreign to her. Even the books she read on the subject were hazy it best when it came to how it felt, but regardless, there was no doubt in her mind of the emotion she was feeling that very moment.

"Jude, I… I love you too."

Before another word could be spoke, the Lord of Spirits pressed forward once again, this time only stopping the moment her lips met his. Another fire burst within the two of them, one that none of Milla's books could ever begin to describe. Jude relished in the press of her soft lips, tasting every inch of their surface where their mouths met. He had only dreamed of this moment, but to finally experience it was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his to ignite their passion further.

For the first time she gave him no resistance, sinking deeper into their kiss as her breasts met with his chest. Despite still being clothed, a soft moan escaped between her breaths, her body growing ever more hot as continued their mouth's caress. For a mere second she pulled back from their embrace to express the soft pitch of her pleasure, only to have her cry deafened by his mouth again as he pressed forward.

Again and again this waltz continued, the beats of their hearts growing closer in sync with every kiss. In time the fires had reached their peak, the two of them now breathing heavily and their hearts as heavy as ever. She laid beside him as they caught their breaths, yet their hands did not part from one another. Many thoughts raced through Milla's head as she lay there, so many thoughts she couldn't express if she were to speak them. If there was a way to try and summarize what she was feeling, it would be this:

'So this is love,' she thought.

Yet despite the awakened passion in her heart, another part of her was scolding her. This part of her was telling her stop, that the Lord of Spirits can have no room for sentiment. Her life was dedicated to the realms of spirits and humans, she couldn't just have love for just one man. A spirit is bound by their duty and purpose, there should be room for nothing else. Family, friends, and especially love, such things were not fit for the Lord of Spirits; they are only hindrances in protecting the human and spirit realms.

For the first time however, she decided to ignore her conscience, ignoring her mission; more, she only wanted more of her heart's desire.

"Jude…," she turned to him once more.

"Milla?"

She knew this was her last chance to turn back, her last chance of returning to her duty as if nothing had ever happened. The chance to become human once again, she had abandoned that choice eleven years ago when she took up the role of Maxwell, but the opportunity had risen once again. For one night, she thought, for one night perhaps she could live like a human, and so, without regret, she spoke her next words.

"Make love to me," she said in barely a whisper.

A sudden jolt erupted throughout Jude's entire body. The lewd thoughts he had imagined and dreamt quickly jumped forward; for the first time he wasn't ashamed of these things, he knew now without any doubts that she had wanted the same thing.

Yet he still couldn't act. Despite his vivid imagination, acting upon these thoughts was definitely different than thinking of them. Uneasiness was starting overwhelm him, but then he noticed the Lord of Spirits before him, whose face was red with embarrassment, filled with the exact same thoughts that were racing through his own mind.

"Milla?" his hand fell on her shoulder.

"Jude… Can I ask one last thing?" the Lord of Spirits coyly asked.

"Anything."

"…Be gentle…"

* * *

The sound of the fledglings was the first sound to greet Jude that morning, the morning sun blinding him the moment he began to open his eyes. As he sat up from his mattress, he felt a slight tug on his hand. Turning to the source, he found the Lord of Spirits, naked, lying next to him. He couldn't help but smile as the events from last night flashed through his head. Finally, after the eleven years that he had known her, he found the courage to his express his love both verbally and physically.

Yet the young researcher didn't have any time to reminisce, his body going into a slight panic as his eyes turned to the clock on the far side of his apartment. Hurriedly, Jude got out of bed and began rummaging through his closet, picking out the first set of clothes he could find that looked the least bit dirty. And yet amidst all the chaos, everything calmed down again with the sound of her voice.

"Good morning," the Lord of Spirits yawned, pushing away the sheets to reveal her bare form to him once again.

"Good morning, Milla," Jude greeted as he stood half-dressed.

"I was thinking about last night…"

"Thinking about what?"

Her conscience began to scold Milla once again. She thought she could simply resign herself to one night of bliss and return to her duties as Maxwell, but after last night, she knew that would be impossible. The fires of passion, the ecstasy of pure bliss, and the feeling of becoming one, it was nothing Milla could have ever imagined it to be. Love, it was like a drug, an addiction she could not live without now. Giving into her heart instead of her duty, she ignored her conscience again and spoke.

"…can we do this again, everyday?" she asked.

"What about your duties as Maxwell?"

Milla didn't suspect that Jude would play the side of her conscience. For a moment the thought tugged at her heart, turning her attention to the mattress below her as the guilt of last night bore on her shoulder. She began to think maybe last night was a mistake, that maybe she should have listened to the Four, but her doubts apprehension quickly disappeared as she found his hand on her cheek once again. She looked up and saw the young researcher smile, and that was enough to reassure her that she had made the right choice.

"We can do this again whenever you like," Jude smiled.

"Then how about tonight?" the Lord of Spirits beamed.

"Of course, I can pick up dinner too before I come home. Is there anything you want?"

"I'd like a hamburger and french fries," Milla quickly answered.

"A hamburger and french fries?" Jude questioned.

"And a sundae… Walnuts…," she added.

Jude couldn't help but smile at the Lord of Spirits' innocence as she spoke. Despite being sick of burgers himself, he was more than happy to comply with the Lord of Spirits' request. He walked over to her again, bringing his lips to hers for a brief second. For the first time in years he didn't want to leave his home, he just wanted to stay here, with her.

"I'll see you tonight then?" he asked.

"Of course," she nodded. "Wait, Jude," Milla stopped him before he could walk out the door.

Walking over to him, she then took hold of the two halves of his shirt, buttoning them together until just below his collar. Taking a few more seconds, she then folded the creases of his lab coat to make it look as neat as possible, brushing away any signs of lint she saw in the process as well. Just like the first time they met, she was treating him like a child, this time tidying up his appearance before he left home instead of cuddling him. Still, he appreciated the gesture and definitely wasn't one to complain.

"There, that's better," the Lord of Spirits smiled after tucking in the young researcher's shirt.

"Thanks," Jude smiled, giving her another kiss after. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I'll see you later then," Milla said as her lover shut the door behind him.

'Tonight,' she thought to herself. 'I can hardly wait…'

* * *

In many myths and legends, the Land of Canaan was described as a land abundant with magic and prosperity, that it was a place that can grant anyone's wish. Many explorers had spent their entire lives to seek this wondrous place, but to the very few that had found their way to this land, the reality was anything but magical. There were no luscious plains, there were no cloudless skies, there was only emptiness wherever your eye could see.

It was only ten years ago when the Land of Canaan had its last visitors, and back then the entire setting was filled with miasma and fractured footing. Now however, the Land of Canaan was virtually empty, the miasma reset and the purification of souls uninhibited once more. Ludger Will Kresnik's sacrifice was the key to saving to saving his world, but at the same time, and without his or his companions' knowledge, it was the key to sealing his world's fate…

"The time has come once again, has it not?" the silhouette of a white figure asked as he and another hovered within the empty space.

"It has," the darker silhouette nodded. "May I ask you a question, Origin?"

"You may, Chronos."

"When you offered to displace the miasma ten years ago, it was simply so that you can prepare for this moment, am I correct?" the Primordial Spirit of Time questioned.

"All things in existence must follow a cycle, and this is no exception," Origin admitted. "Even we have but no choice to play our part in such events."

"I know…," Chornos nodded. "Even Primordial Spirits such as ourselves must abide by the will of the universe."

"And yet humans are willing to try and go against that will," the child-like spirit smiled. "Throughout history, there have always been humans willing to stand against the impossible and still emerge victorious. Do you think that for the first time, humans will finally claim victory upon the events that will befall them soon?"

"We shall see, old friend. We shall see…"

* * *

_Skit: Bazongas 101_

Milla: Hm…

Jude: What is it?

Milla: I just remembered something you said about six years ago.

Jude: What is it?

Milla: If I recall correctly, you once yelled 'Teach me about bazongas!' at the top of your lungs. I believe you must have been going through puberty at that time.

Jude: …oh yeah, that…

Milla: So Jude, what have you learned?

Jude: Learned about what?

Milla: About bazongas?

Jude: Uh, …well, I…, uh…

Milla: (giggles) Don't worry. I'll teach you all you want to know.

Jude: Huh, what the? Milla!

Milla: So, shall we get started? We're going to keep going until you get this right…

* * *

**Author's Note:** With Origin and Chronos' little scene, we get a sense of events of what is to come. Without giving away too much, I can say that the events of past _Tales_ games will be alluded to, although it won't be necessary to have played those games to understand the events that occur in this story (with the exception of _Tales of Xillia _and _Tales of Xillia 2_).

As I stated in the original Chapter 1, don't expect Milla and Jude's relationship to be all fine and dandy throughout the story though, this is a drama after all. Complications will arise, and not just outside factors, but their own insecurities and emotions as well. With the rewrite however, the drama was postponed for a later chapter and under different circumstances.

For those interested in the uncut version of this chapter, please feel free to go to my blog (the URL is in my author profile). All uncut chapters (and the original chapters of the story before the rewrite) will be posted on the blog whether it's due to sexual content or more explicit violence.

Anyway, please feel free to leave a review if you like; constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Now

**Author's Note:** After playing _Tales of Xillia 2_, it seems that I had to make some adjustments to the story I already had planned. As such, Chapters 2 and 3 had to be rewritten, not only for the developments I learned of from _Tales of Xillia 2_, but also to better match Leia's character which I misinterpreted when I first wrote these chapters.

As stated in the original Chapter 2, in this chapter, we have a few other _Tales of Xillia_ characters make their appearance. Like I said in an earlier note though, don't expect all the characters to have had a happy ending after _Tales of Xillia 2_, this chapter and the next will reflect hat. Also, a special character from _Tales of Graces F_ makes her debut in this chapter. This character's appearance is actually necessary for the adventure plot of this story, and so, I recommend you at least be familiar with _Tales of Graces F_'s plot, although I will lightly touch upon it in this story.

However, what's different with this rewrite is a certain former mercenary makes his debut. I couldn't help but get an idea for his future after playing a few of his skits and Leia's skits. But like I said in the previous paragraph, don't expect him to have had a happy ending after the events of _Tales of Xillia 2_.

In any case, let's begin anew with the next (rewritten) chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Now_

"Lord Maxwell still hasn't returned…," Gnome groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"This shouldn't come as a surprise," Sylph sighed. "Lord Maxwell has been neglecting her duties for the last few weeks."

"It's that young man, Jude Mathis," Efreet pointed out, his voice also agitated. "She had a chance to go back to being a human, but she chose otherwise. Why does she think that choice is still hers to make?"

"Because she is human," Undine spoke now. "The matters of the heart are not something any human being can so easily discard. Even if though she did agree to take on the role of Maxwell, it was just a matter of time before the matters of her heart outweighed her duties. We shouldn't be surprised though; after all, she made that promise twenty-five years ago to 'him'."

"If that is the case, I cannot help but wonder how she will react when she must act upon the role the previous Lord Maxwell and our predecessors played in eras past…"

* * *

"What is that thing? Is it one of our ships?"

Though the roads to Sharilton had become safer within the past ten years, travelers of all sorts still avoided the Sapstrath Deepwood if at all possible. It wasn't because of the threat of monsters that made people stay away, it was more of the inconvenience of rummaging through many trees and fungi. No one even attempted to set up any kind of civilization here, but for the first time, it seemed as if somebody had.

Ivar couldn't make heads or tails of the structure he was seeing; he was quite knowledgeable in all of Spirius Corporation's products, even down to their UPC numbers, but this strange metal vessel that he was looking at right now was alien even to him. From what he could see, the object looked something like a metallic boat, but it was too heavy to float on the water. Even then, it had two large metal protrusions sticking out of its body, almost like a bird's wings that could not flap. A green, glass dome also stuck out in the front, presumably where the ship's captain and several passengers were supposed to sit. Unlike other Elympion ships though, this device had no markings whatsoever, no logos, or even a fresh coat of paint. It was certainly advanced technology, even by Elympios' standards, technology that worried him.

"Let's hurry up and set up a perimeter," Ivar ordered the men under his command, removing his black-tinted sunglasses as he did so. "We can't let the civilians find out about this. Elle," he called for his newest recruit.

"Yes sir," the last descendent of Kresnik came forward, the word 'sir' still uneasy on her tongue given their history together.

"Scout the inside of this thing; if there's any trouble, call out for help. If for whatever reason you need to, I'm authorizing you to use this," he said, handing her a familiar-looking pistol.

'It's like one of Ludger's guns…,' the young recruit thought to herself, the Prime Dimension version of her father flashing through her mind for a split second.

"All right, I will," she nodded, taking the weapon into her hand. "Come on, Pollo," she signaled her kitten to follow.

This was Elle's first real mission after finishing her basic training at Spirius Corporation's security academy. Shortly after the events of ten years ago, Elle took it upon herself to join Spirius Corporation not as its acting CEO and president, but as a member of the newly formed Spirius' Department of Global Security, or "DOGS" as it referred to by its backers and antagonists alike, which consisted of many members of the now-disbanded Department of Dimensional Affairs. With the very threat of Fractured Dimensions gone thanks to Ludger's selfless wish, Spirius made it their mission to keep the peace throughout both Rieze Maxia and Elympios, often using their resources to quell the remaining forces of Exodus. With Ludger's selfless sacrifice still fresh in her heart despite the ten years that had past, Elle made it her duty to actively make the world, this world, a safer place in his stead.

"…this looks like it'll be fun," the young recruit sighed as she looked for an entrance.

Before she could get to work, her feline companion began pawing at her leg. At first the young recruit ignored the kitten, but the animal persisted on getting her attention. Slightly annoyed, she turned to the kitten and raised her voice.

"Not now, Pollo…," she told her pet, slightly aggravated.

Still not willing to give up, the kitten pawed at her once again. Finding his attempts futile, Pollo began to run around the corner of the structure, stopping about half way, his face and half of his body still turned toward her. Instead of following him like she always did with his father ten years ago, Elle turned her attention back to the structure, scouting for a way to climb into it.

Loosening her red tie slightly and folding the sleeves of her navy shirt backward, Elle approached the structure, her fingers gliding against its surface in order to find some sort of foundation or grip to take hold of. Unfortunately she could find no such surface, almost as if the entire thing was made of a single, smoothened piece of metal. Not willing to give up, she took the butt of her pistol and hammered it into the structure, hoping to create some kind of dent or hole she could grip onto. Much to her dismay, the metal would not dent, instead simply remaining completely unscathed.

"Seriously?!" she groaned, flipping her pigtails in exasperation.

Elle had become more desperate at this point, this time attempting to jump upward to try and grip another part of the metal. Again she only received more frustration, her body sliding downward as it met with the structure's surface. Not willing to give up, she repeated the action once more, this time more swiftly, only to receive the same result. Again and again she tried, each attempt resulting in the same outcome.

"Why isn't this working?!" Elle fumed, continuing in her futile attempts.

"Ms. Marta…," another officer pointed to another side of the structure.

"…you've got to be kidding me…," she sighed, realizing the stupidity of her recent actions.

Conveniently there was a door archway leading from the outside into the structure; it looked like the archway use to have some sort of metallic door that used to be in place, but it seemed to have fallen off not long ago. To make matters worse, Pollo was standing before this archway, his front left paw pointing to entrance, as if this was what he trying to get Elle to go to earlier. Again her impatience had made her look like a fool in front of her peers, her pet outsmarting her in the simplest of tasks. Hearing a few of her fellow recruits snickering behind her back, Elle simply brushed them off, flicking her hair in their direction as she went inside the structure, not even taking a single second to acknowledge their mockery.

"Whatever," she huffed. "Pollo, wait here," she ordered her feline companion.

The moment she stepped inside, Elle found herself inside a nearly vacant room. Like the outside, the entire interior was made of polished metal, yet the floors were colored green, similarly to the glass that could be seen outside. To her immediate right was what seemed to be computer; however, the device only crackled upon being activated and dispensed a tray where it seemed one could place Gald.

"It doesn't seem like anything in here is working," Elle spoke to herself, her eyes now turning to what seemed like the cockpit area to her left.

Just as she turned, a loud clank suddenly emitted from the direction of the cockpit. Instinctively, the young recruit pointed her pistol toward the source, her finger ready at the trigger. She steadied her aim for several seconds, waiting for whatever made that noise to show itself. Within seconds she already found herself quivering and her throat getting parched. Swallowing what little saliva was in her mouth, Elle began to press forward, each step taking a single second more.

Her eyes canvassed each cushioned seat as she passed, the grip on her gun hard but steady as perspiration trickled down her brow. Again she heard a clanking noise, this one softer, yet closer, than the last. Panicking, Elle quickly turned to the source, her gun once again taking aim and her finger almost pulling the trigger. However, she quickly regained her composure, her eyes widening instead the moment she found the source of the noise.

"It's a boy…" Elle stated, finding a child dressed almost entirely in metal lying on the floor beneath two seats. "Hey are you all right?" she hurried to his side, placing the gun in her pocket as she ran to his side. "Ivar, come in," she began calling on her communicator. "Ivar!"

"What is it, Elle?" the former handmaid answered from the other line.

"We have a survivor; male, approximately six years of age. He needs immediate medical attention!"

"Got it, I'll put in a request for an emergency evac."

"Hang in there," Elle turned her attention back to the boy. "Can you hear me? Come on, you have to wake up! Say something, do something to show me your still here."

As if reacting to her words, the child opened his eyes for a quick second and his mouth began to move, but no words or syllables would come out. Despite not hearing his speech, Elle was able to read his lips. Within seconds, more of Ivar's men suddenly came inside, taking the child out of Elle's hands and carrying him outside. Despite the sudden emergency call, Elle could only continue to sit where she was, confused at the words he lipped.

"Protos Heis…?" were the words she thought he said.

* * *

Opening her eyes, the Lord of Spirits was once again greeted with the cityscape. Though the sounds of the busy streets below were muffled by the windows, the noise was barely audible, enough for even the lightest of sleepers to ignore. It wasn't this that caused Milla to awaken however, she felt something heavy lying in the center of her chest. Looking down, she found the young researcher still positioned between her breasts, the both of them still naked from the night before. The Lord of Spirits couldn't help but smile as Jude slept, her arms wrapping lightly around his crown as she brought him closer. A strange feeling of nostalgia swept over Milla as she held Jude, a memory of which she could not readily recall, but brought her comfort and a smile.

It had been about two weeks now since Milla and Jude began this affair; every night, Milla would come over to Jude's apartment the very moment he got off work. It wasn't just sex every night though; sometimes they would go out to a restaurant and spend much of Jude's hard-earned Gald to sate Milla's never-ending appetite. Sometimes they would catch a movie at home or the local theater, sometimes they would simply take a walk around the city, and then were just some nights they stayed at his home, enjoying each other's company. Milla was sure that the Four were angry with her new nightly affairs; she was sure that they were furious, especially since she began going back to sleep in Jude's apartment shortly after he went to work in the morning. Regardless, for the first time she felt she had to be selfish, she had to be happy.

Yet that happiness suddenly went away, interrupted by a loud ringing noise that emitted from the alarm clock that sat on the dresser beside Jude. As if on cue, the young researcher suddenly sprang out of bed, grabbing the nearest clothes he could find and rushing to put them on. It was a routine Milla had already started getting used to, the loud ringing doing nothing to ease her own grogginess however. She wanted to sink back into the sheets of his bed, but she could only groggily watch her lover practically run laps around his studio as he hurried to gather all of his things for the day, along with a piece of toast that cooked for no more than 30 seconds in the toaster.

"Oh man, I almost forgot the Director is coming today," Jude said, almost in a panic as he began stuffing his briefcase with what seemed like random papers. "Let's see… I've got my proposal, the results from last week, and… The spreadsheets, just where did I put those spreadsheets…?"

Despite the chaos circling in his head, a brief moment of calmness quickly swept over him as the arms of his lover wrapped around his shoulders. His body began to slow down at that point, his pulse easing as he felt her breath tickling his ear. He melted further into her embrace as her lips pecked his cheek, her words bringing order to his life once again.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," the Lord of Spirits assured him.

"Yeah, you're right," he turned to face her. "I shouldn't get too excited."

"That didn't seem to be the case last night," the Lord of Spirits devilishly giggled.

"Wha- Milla!" the young researcher found his face growing a bright red after realizing the meaning behind her words.

"You're cute, you know that," she whispered, bringing her face closer to his, tightening her embrace as she did so.

"Milla…"

Again she brought her lips to his, her body melting into his just with their very touch. The young researcher brought his own arms around her waist at this point, pressing her bare body against his as their mouths locked. They both wanted this moment, but reality set in once again, this time by Jude's second alarm which rang from the GHS in his pocket. Regrettably, the two separated from their kiss, the young researcher calmed once again.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Jude asked.

"Of course," Milla nodded. "There's no place I'd rather be."

"Then I'll be home as soon as I can," Jude assured her, pressing his lips against hers once more before rushing out the door. "There are still some leftovers from last night in case you get hungry," he called from the other side of the door, his voice trailing as she heard his footsteps rushing toward the elevator down the hall.

"All right, come back safely," Milla called.

Despite the earlier commotion and excitement, the Lord of Spirits yawned once again. Rubbing her eyes, she found her body still a bit weak. She thought she got enough sleep the night before, but her body seemed to be telling her otherwise. Thinking the Four couldn't be any angrier, the Lord of Spirits decided to take what she believed would be the best course of action.

"I think I'm going back to bed…"

* * *

"All right, that should do," Leia said as she made her finishing touches on tomorrow's teen column. "Just make these few changes and we should be able to publish it by the end of the day for tomorrow's paper."

"Thanks Chief, you're the best," the newest intern beamed as she took back the article she had just finished.

"Hey no problem," the chief editor replied with a smile. "Man, today's youth are real go-getters, aren't they?"

"Hey, don't talk that way, Chief!" one of the senior reporters interrupted. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Oh sorry," Leia apologized with a slight giggle. "I almost forgot you're ten years older than me."

"Gee, I don't know if what you're saying is supposed to make me feel good or make me feel worse."

"Ms. Rolando," the secretary interrupted now. "You have a call on Line 3. They say it's about the 'Case of the Forlorn Heart'."

"'Case of the Forlorn Heart?'" the words puzzled Leia. "Oh!" she quickly realized who was on the other line now. "Thanks Terri, I'll take it from my office."

In that very moment, the newspaper's top chief editor (or rather the only chief editor) hurried to her office, making sure the door was locked and the blinds shut. For Leia, this was the story of her life, the one thing that she thought made her stand out from the rest. The GHS on her desk began to ring now, the chief editor pacing back forth now as she tried to keep her excitement at bay.

"Oh geez, what am I going to do?" Leia panicked aloud.

Looking out the window of her office, the editor began peering into her own reflection. Out of impulse she began running her hand through the tresses of her hair by her cheek, or at least where her hair used to be. Leia thought that in order for the interns and other newspaper staff to take her more seriously, she needed to look a little older, a little more mature, so she decided to cut it a bit shorter than what she was used to, trimming it so that it followed the outline of her neck, with a just about an inch or two that trailed down. Her clothes were also a step into this direction as well; wearing her yellow business jacket and long skirt with some traces of white on its edges gave her a somewhat sharper appeal in the business world and her similarly colored scarf only added to her professional look. She had gotten a bit more used to wearing her white-heeled shoes too, though there were a few instances where she would trip every now and then. Of course the only thing that still looked a bit childish was the flower pin on the breast pocket on her left side; it was similar in size and shape as one of the flowers on her old headband.

"Come on, Leia, snap out of it!" the editor struck both her cheeks with her palms.

Taking a deep breath, Leia then sat in the chair of her desk, her hand nervously reaching for the still ringing GHS. For a moment her hand became paralyzed, stopping just before the device. Swallowing what little saliva she had in her mouth, she found enough courage to finally bring the GHS to her ear, her voice emitting nothing but total confidence in her words.

"This is Leia Rolando," she answered in a professional tone.

"Ms. Rolando, I have some urgent news to share with you," a somewhat deep voice spoke on the other line. "Unfortunately I can't tell you over the GHS about it. I must meet you in person immediately."

"I see…," the editor nodded, her voice still unwavering, her fingers twirling her pen in her other hand as she spoke. "And just where should we meet?"

"I propose 2:00 PM, at the Rieze Maxius Restaurant by Trigleph Station; I've made a reservation for the two of us to meet there. I'll be waiting in the corner booth, wearing a red corsage and a navy shirt. It's very important that you come and come alone."

"Oh really?" Leia said, intrigued by the proposal. "And just who should I ask the host for?"

"'The Salesman with a Heart of Gold'," the man on the other line replied.

"Oh come on, Alvin!" the editor couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter after hearing his words. "You're still trying to pitch that title?"

"What?" Alvin also found himself chuckling on the other end, his voice reverting to its usual boastful tone. "Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?"

Despite losing contact with everyone else, Leia and Alvin had actually grown closer in the last two years. Actually, "closer" was probably an understatement at this point. In truth, the two had actually started dating one another for the past two years, but surprisingly, neither one had informed the others of this development.

"I'm surprised you still remember our anniversary," Leia said after her laughing fits finally came to a stop. "Was it after last year's fiasco where I beat you with my staff that made you remember? Or was it how I threatened to burn your scarf collection that got your attention?"

"Probably both of those and the words 'no more sex'," Alvin admitted.

"Typical Alvin…," the editor sighed, now becoming more relaxed in her chair. "Yurgen's okay with you taking the night off though, right?"

Silence soon emitted from the other line. Alvin knew that his business had been picking up a lot lately, so much that it was now keeping him up late and preventing him from spending any time with his girlfriend. Within the past three years, Alvin and Yurgen's business had been expanding so quickly; no longer were they simply importing fruit, but they were also trading goods between Elympios and Rieze Maxia, such as Xian Du silks and GHS accessories. At times Alvin would even call Elle on Yurgen's behalf to get a discount on a few products to sell to their clients in Rieze Maxia. Unfortunately it was these calls that would often take many hours out of Alvin's day.

"…yeah, he should be okay with it," the former mercenary finally answered. "There's no way Yurgen will force me to work on our anniversary. I mean, he should understand, he and Isla are expecting their second child any day now."

"…yeah, that's true," Leia nodded. "So I'll see you at two then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then…"

Without nothing more to say, Leia ended their call, the former mercenary now looking into the smoke-filled ceiling. It was a bad habit he had picked up recently much to Leia's chagrin, so much that he tried to keep a spare set of clothes in his locker just to hide the fact that he had been smoking for the last four hours of the day so far.

"Two years, how time sure flies…," Alvin said, losing himself in the smoke-filled air once again.

It was by chance when the two actually met again after having lost contact with everyone else over time. Alvin recalled that he and Yurgen had been dining with a potential client one evening in Trigleph that night and the client was seemed to only be interested in a free meal that evening. Alvin was getting frustrated at the time as the man seemed to ignore their sales of pitch of a certain all pink sushi set and monster meat hot pot. Finding the need to relieve his newly found tobacco itch, the former mercenary took it upon himself to leave the restaurant for a moment.

"Man, that guy's such a hard ass," the salesman sighed the moment he was able to grab some fresh air.

With the cigarette already in his mouth, Alvin then began to search for the lighter in his jacket's pocket. Upon procuring it however, the device suddenly slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. It wasn't as if he had dropped it though, it felt as if something had actually knocked it from his hand. Before he could see who had actually stole his key to momentary bliss, he soon found the roll of tobacco yanked from his mouth and the left side of his face stinging.

"Haven't you heard that cigarette smoke is the leading cause of lung cancer?" a familiar, albeit slurred, voice lectured.

To his surprise and somewhat dismay, Alvin found one of his former comrades somewhat staggering before him. Though it somewhat angered the former mercenary at first that she had taken away his last smoke, it was quickly pushed aside with concern the moment he realized what was going on.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Leia," Alvin tried to play it cool like he always did. "How long's it been?"

"Six yearsh!" the intoxicated journalist replied, holding out the incorrect number of fingers as she spoke. "Why didn't you call or write to me, ya jerk!"

"I think someone's been riding the pink elephant a little too much this evening…," Alvin sighed, his normally witty personality quickly melting away. "…come on, I'll take you home."

"What do you mean 'riding the pink elephant?!'" Leia slurred. "The company wanted to celebrate my promotion to chief editor so we went to a bar. We didn't go to some petting zoo or circus to ride elephants…"

"…yeah, my thoughts exactly… Anyway, where was it you lived again?"

Though somewhat regretful in leaving his meeting a little early, Alvin made sure to call Yurgen the moment he was able to interpret Leia's address from her drunken speech. It normally wasn't like Leia to get this tipsy, even in the past when the entire party had gone out for drinks. He couldn't help but remain concerned the moment they entered his friend's home, watching her practically trip over her own feet as she struggled to take off her shoes.

"Hey, when did the floor get so wobbly?" the journalist questioned as she wobbled toward her bedroom. "Was my place always spinning like this?"

Before she knew it, Leia soon found herself falling toward the floor, her legs suddenly giving way. Much to her surprise though, the world around her suddenly came to a halt, body having stopped before hitting the carpet, finding the weight of someone's arm wrapped around her stomach. Looking back to find the owner's face, the journalist couldn't help but strangely smile at her savior.

"Ha ha, you really are a 'mercenary with a heart of gold', aren't ya, Alvin?" Leia hiccupped.

"Yeah, right…," the former mercenary could only say.

"Oh why so glum?" the journalist questioned, her hand surprisingly stroking the salesman's cheek. "It's not like you to not have some smart aleck response or witty response or…smart aleck response."

"…yeah, it's not…"

"But maybe that's what I love about you," the words had caught Alvin by surprise.

"Wait, wha-?"

"Yeah, Alvin, I love you," Leia repeated, her words still slurred. "Come on, you say it now…"

"Leia, I don't think-"

Before the former mercenary could protest, he found the journalist suddenly growing limp, her eyes shut and her body motionless. For a moment Alvin began to panic, thinking that she had somehow died from alcohol poisoning, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of snoring coming from her mouth. A slight smile curled on Alvin's lips the moment he realized she had only give in to slumber, but his smile quickly turned to disgust the moment Leia regained consciousness for a quick second.

"Oh what the hell?!" Alvin exclaimed as the newly promoted chief editor regurgitated whatever she drank minutes ago all over his new 500,000 gald suit.

"I'm shorry…," Leia slurred between consciousness, only to return to snoring a second later.

When Leia awoke the next day, she somehow found herself lying atop her bed, dressed in only her underwear. Her head was pounding, her breath rank, and her stomach still queasy. The events from last night were still a blur for the most part, but with every passing second, she slowly began to remember.

"Oh man…," Leia complained groggily. "That's the last time I let the team talk me into one of their after hours parties…"

After saying this, the smell of freshly squeezed poranges and fried bacon began to sail into her nose. The aroma of breakfast began to put Leia's mind at ease for a moment, but unease and shame quickly took over the moment she realized that she must have brought someone home last night in a drunken stupor. Panic quickly began to fill the journalist's head as quickly as red colored every inch of her skin. It was then that she started to recall speaking to someone after she left the bar, and that she indeed had this person take her home. For some reason, it was still a blur as to who took her home, much less what happened afterward.

"Oh man, just what did I do last night?!" Leia exclaimed, completely flustered as she struggled to remember. "I can't believe I took someone home! I've never even done this before, much less ever had se-!"

Before she could finish voicing her thoughts aloud, the journalist's mouth quickly dropped the moment she saw the face of the person who emerged from the kitchen.

"Gooood morning, lover!" Alvin winked as he laid down a plate of eggs and bacon on the desk next to Leia's bed.

"What?!" Leia's face burned redder than ever. "You! So then you and me… The both of us, we… Oh god, this is a nightmare!" the journalist quickly buried herself into her sheets.

"Hey, that's not what you were thinking last night," the former mercenary smirked.

"This is a dream…," Leia tried to assure herself. "It's just a really bad dream…"

"Yeah, probably some teenager's wet dream somewhere," Alvin remarked, taking a seat beside the flustered journalist. "I'm seriously kidding though," he said in his rare, but serious tone.

"Oh…," Leia simply said, pulling the sheets away from her face, her real memories of last night suddenly flooding back in now.

"Well this has certainly been a unique reunion," Alvin shrugged, making his way out of Leia's room. "It's been fun despite how long it lasted. See ya!"

"Wait, Alvin!" the journalist called, stopping the salesman in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

At that moment, the last memories of the night before began replaying before Leia's eyes. It wasn't just the words she spoke, it was the emotions that were running through her head as well. She remembered her lips curling at seeing his carefree face once more, she remembered her heart beating quickly as he held her when she stopped her fall, she remembered the smell of tobacco on his lips as she teased him, but most of all, she remembered the joy she had felt once more being in his presence once again. Leia couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that made her say what she did next, but for whatever the reason, she had no regrets in doing so.

"…do you want to meet up again some time? I mean not like last night, but maybe grab lunch or a cup of coffee together, just you and me?" the journalist asked, her face still a little red.

"…sorry, but I don't do coffee," the former mercenary replied.

"…oh," Leia simply said.

"But I gotta admit, I do enjoy the café lattes they serve by the station," Alvin quickly added.

"You jerk!" the journalist's temper quickly flared, tossing the pillow next to her at his face. "You could've just said 'yes'!"

"All right, all right," Alvin said, putting aside his jokes for a moment. "Yes, I would like to grab coffee and lunch with you, just the two of us."

"…and who would've thought it would lead to this…," the former mercenary stopped reminiscing in the present, his gaze turning to the photo of himself and his girlfriend on his desk.

It was rare for Alvin to smile these days, but whenever he looked at the candid photo that was taken on his and Leia's first date, it always filled him with a sense of joy and fulfillment he had never felt in anything else. Of course, he also got a chuckle out of both of their expressions in that picture, namely how the restaurant's photographer seemed to jump of out nowhere and surprised the both of them, causing Leia to spill her sweetened coffee over Alvin's then-new all-white slacks, their expression was just hilarious even to the average on-looker's eye.

"I really am a lucky guy, aren't I?" Alvin said, losing his gaze in their photo once more.

However his eyes were quickly diverted in that moment as a stack of papers suddenly fell on his desk. Irritation quickly overcame the salesman's feeling of nostalgia that very moment, his eyes quickly narrowing into daggers as he turned his gaze to the one who ruined this moment. However, his expression quickly loosened the moment he saw his business partner now looking down at him, his face as stern as ever.

"Alvin, I need you to contact each of these clients about their recent sales orders for Kanbalar coats," Yurgen said, his expression as stressed as ever. "Apparently some of these coats weren't made up to our standards and have started falling apart after only one use. I need you to call each of these clients and inform them of the defect."

"Can't we just send out a mass email?" Alvin tried to protest. "I mean really, there's no way you can expect me to call each of these clients and-"

"Do you remember what it was that helped our business grow heads and heels above other Elympion businesses six years ago?" Alvin's business partner interrupted. "It was great customer service, to show our customers that there is an actual face and voice behind their sales. Besides, you know that most of these clients don't have access to email, and before you say anything else, these are your clients so you should deal with each of them."

"But-!"

"Trust me, Alvin, I know how much of a hassle it is and I feel for you," Yurgen sympathized. "Really, I would like to help you out or have some of the new interns give you a hand, but we have a business meeting with some of our new investors in ten minutes."

"Mr. Yurgen," the secretary interrupted the two now. "The investors have just arrived. They're in Conference Room 5 and-"

"Tell them we'll be there within the next five minutes," Yurgen said, fixing his new tie as he began to make his way out of the room. "Oh, and Alvin."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever think that you're obligated to stay and help. I know these last few years haven't been the easiest, but if you ever feel you need a break from this line of work or need to leave it altogether, I won't ever hold it against you."

With nothing more to say, Alvin's business partner and his entourage began to make their way to the elevator, leaving the former mercenary alone. With his eyes veering back and forth between his work and the photo of his girlfriend, his business partner's words began to echo in his mind once more.

"…if you ever feel you need a break from this line of work or need to leave it altogether, I won't ever hold it against you," Yurgen's words echoed once more.

"…maybe I do need a break," Alvin sighed, his eyes turning back to Leia's picture once more. "…but at the same time…"

Again it was the red ink that caught Alvin's attention. Oddly, Alvin always put his most recent stack of bills beneath his photo with Leia. It's true he made a decent amount of Gald from his commission as a salesman, but the truth of the matter was that he would sometimes end up spending more than he had for Leia and himself. Unfortunately, this often meant spending half his salary just to maintain his appearance.

In order to be competitive in the world of business, Yurgen actually forced him to get a haircut and change his wardrobe. To go with a more professional attire, Alvin tried going with more a flat top look for his hair, but unfortunately, his naturally spiky hair simply made his strands stand out more, as if there were several evenly spiked bunches of hair on top of his head. His wardrobe from ten years ago no longer cut it either; apparently a lot of clients said he looked like some sort of mafia thug with his old suit and shirt. Again was forced to change his style to accommodate his client's needs, having gone with a dark gray business jacket and slacks, along with a navy blue button shirt underneath. It seemed like the only thing he was able to keep was his previous wardrobe was the same black scarf her wore six years ago.

It wasn't just his professional look that Alvin had to pay for, it was also all the other expenses. Though they hadn't moved in together, Alvin took it upon himself to pay the rent for Leia's current apartment, which was conveniently only two blocks away from her work. Not thinking it was fair that he was the only one who needed to keep up with appearances, he also gave the same allowance to Leia, showering her with weekly salon and spa visits as well. Of course Leia wasn't the type to insist Alvin pay for anything, but again, his "mercenary with a heart of gold" mentality wouldn't allow her to use any part of her meager paycheck otherwise.

"I guess someone's gonna have to pay the bills," the former mercenary sighed.

Defeated, Alvin returned to the stack of papers on his desk, taking hold of his GHS with his free hand as he did so. Unable to look at his girlfriend's surprised but hopeful eyes within the picture frame, he took the first page on his stack of papers and turned his chair toward the furthest wall.

"Hello, Mr. Gray?" the former mercenary began his first of many calls. "This is Alvin with A&Y Trading Company…"

'Sorry, Leia,' Alvin thought to himself as he made the call. 'But sometimes you have to put love aside and face reality…'

* * *

The bell rang; Elize was still getting used to the new system her university implemented to announce the time of day, she was more used to the sound of an actual bell ringing, not an artificial bell sound that echoed from the school's now-retired clock tower. Still, it didn't matter, the end result was the same; another semester was finally over.

"Finally it's done," Elize overheard one of her students yawn.

"I'm so glad that's finally over!" another exclaimed.

Within seconds, the noise of her classroom became muffled, with all of her students' words mingling into an incoherent mess. A soft smile fell upon the young teacher's face as she watched each of her pupils slowly make their way out of the classroom. Despite having only been with these children for about a year, she knew in her heart that she had taught them well and that she had set them up toward a great future.

"Well, I guess that's it for this year…," Elize sighed the moment her classroom was empty once more.

"Hey Elize, wanna grab a bite?" a small group of her fellow teachers knocked on her classroom's door.

"Sorry, no thanks," the young magician answered, her voice beaming with a confidence unseen from eleven years ago. "I have to study for the Spirius exams this afternoon."

"Study? Come on, Elize, we know that once you read or hear something, you have it memorized in an instant. Can't you come along just this once, I'm sure it'll be cinch to get into whatever subject you want to teach for at Spirius University."

"Well, I guess I can come along this time," Elize complied, as she placed her notebooks into her suitcase. "I mean, finals are over and done with."

"Oh yeah, I'm super excited!" Elize's fellow teacher exclaimed. "So I've heard about this new burger place just outside the inn that serves pink-colored patties…"

Even though she had gotten much better at expressing herself without Teepo, the young magician never really found herself to be instigator of conversations. When she did speak however, everyone's attention would immediately toward her, as if they were hanging on to her every word. Of course there were still some things she would keep to herself and not tell others, namely when it came to more mature subjects she would sometimes overhear from other students or teachers as she walked through campus.

"Spirius Corporation…," the young teacher read the logo of the last book she placed in her suitcase.

Relations between Rieze Maxia and Elympios were improving significantly throughout the last five years, so Elize thought maybe she should move over to Elympios like most of her old friends; as far as she knew, the only ones who remained in Rieze Maxia were Rowen and Gaius. She heard about openings for professors at Spirius Corporation's recently opened university, but in order to even be considered, every applicant was required to take an aptitude and knowledge text. From what Elle told her in her last message, she needed to at least get a 95% on the preliminary entrance exam to even be considered, hence her overbearing study habits as of late.

"Oh no, I forgot my wallet at home!" the young magician gasped as she went through her suitcase one more time. "Can you guys go on ahead? I have to head home real quick."

"Yeah, just meet us over by the market," one of her friends said, taking off with the other two.

"Super meet us!" her other friend exclaimed with her adjective of choice.

"I'll see you there then," Elize said, already beginning to rush ahead of her friends.

Despite the already bustling streets, the young teacher was able to navigate through the crowds of students and people with ease. This was the first time in a month she was able to free herself from her studies and she didn't want to miss this chance to hang out with her friends. Within a minute the crowds had already begun to die down, the population naturally disappearing the closer Elize drew to her house.

"Almost there," Elize told herself as the view of the Sharil family's mansion grew larger.

As soon as she took a single step through the gates of her home, a sliver of violet suddenly flashed from the edge of the young teacher's eye. Though it was for a brief second, it was enough to catch Elize's full attention, her eyes and head then turning in the direction of the subdued color. Her body came to a complete stop the moment she turned to the source, finding a young girl lying in her garden as if she were asleep.

Elize had never seen this person before. This girl looked to be about 14 years of age, though a little shorter in stature than she was back when she was that age. Her violet hair was worn in unbraided pigtails, though her bangs were cut straight. A pair of small round earrings hung from the lobes of her ears as well, but the swirling designs on them looked foreign to Elize.

Her clothes were a little strange too, nothing like what Elize had ever seen in the markets of Rieze Maxia or Elympios for that matter. This girl was wearing what seemed like a turtle neck and short shorts, slightly darker in color than her hair, but it seemed to be worn over a gray long sleeve tight suit, its sleeves coming out from the sides of her turtle neck shirt. The gloves she wore were navy blue in color, the gloves reaching just above her bicep. Her boots were also of the same color and length, covering up to a few inches above her knees. Furthermore, she wore what seemed like white gauntlets, a little similar to the ones Jude sometimes used, covering the back of her hands but with a bright red gem in the center. Beside her however, was what looked like a sword wrapped entirely in cloth.

Elize didn't know what to make of this girl or how to react to her sleeping in her garden; nonetheless, she decided to speak.

"Um, excuse me…," the young teacher called to the girl.

The mysterious girl opened her eyes that moment, revealing a pair of pupils of similar color to her hair. The girl stood up soon after, watching Elize intently as the young magician tried to think of what to say. It was strange how this person was looking at Elize, as if she was some kind of lost child.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but what are you doing sleeping in my garden?"

"Was I asleep?" the mysterious girl asked. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off while looking at your flowers."

"You mean the sopherias?" the young magician asked, sitting beside her strange visitor as she did so. "I suppose they are one of Driselle's favorites."

"Back home, these only bloom in spring," the girl said, a slight smile beaming from her face as she spoke. "But here, it seems to be fall and the flowers are still in bloom."

"'Spring'? 'Fall'?" the words left Elize puzzled.

"I'm sorry," the young girl finally got up now, taking the wrapped sword into her hand. "I should probably get going now. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, it's okay," Elize assured her. "Why don't you come inside for some tea? My name's Elize. Elize Lutus. How do you do?" the young magician offered her hand to her new friend.

"Sophie," the young girl took the young magician's hand unto hers. "Sophie Lhant."

"It's nice to meet you, Sophie. Please, come inside," Elize said as she unlocked the door to her house. "Have a seat wherever you like, I just need to make a quick call."

"Y'okay," the young girl waved, slightly tilting her body as she did so.

"Um…okay…," the gesture puzzled Elize. "Hello, Gale," the young magician began her call on her GHS. "It's Elize. I know I said we could hang out, but something's come up. …No, I'm not studying…!"

The young girl began looking around her immediate vicinity as her host spoke into what she considered a strange device, placing her concealed weapon flat against the surface of a nearby coffee table. She eyed the walls, the pictures, and even the stairs. Though the appearance itself was different, the layout brought about a sense of nostalgia to Sophie.

"…it's almost like back home…," she muttered.

"Oh, and who might you be?" a somewhat raspy voice interrupted the young girl's thoughts.

Turning behind her, Sophie found an elderly man standing before her. His long, white hair was perfectly groomed backward, not a single hair covering his forehead or sticking upward as it pulled into a ponytail. A similarly groomed mustache hung down the old man's chin, a large contrast to the wrinkles on his cheeks. His clothing was also of similar class, consisting of a black colored slacks and jacket with a yellow vest worn over a white dress shirt. This man looked to be around his sixties or seventies, and yet he seemed just as alert as anybody at the peak of their youth. An air of conviction and dedication could be felt from this old man, and yet at the same time he gave off a friendly and casual demeanor.

"Oh Rowen, I didn't know you were coming home," Elize had finally ended her call, greeting the elderly man.

"His majesty Gaius is planning another trip to Trigleph and did not think my presence would be necessary," the old man known as 'Rowen' explained, his voice sounding rather profound as he spoke. "His exact words were 'why don't you take a vacation for once, Old Man'."

"That sounds like Gaius… Oh by the way, this is Sophie Lhant," the young magician introduced her guest.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Lhant," the older man took the young girl's hand, bowing as he did so. "I am Rowen Ilbert, the butler for this family."

"Rowen, you're not a butler anymore, you're a prime minister!" Elize pouted.

"My dear Elize, I have taken my leave of being a prime minister for the time being and shall resume my duties as the Sharil family's butler until such a time my duties as prime minister must resume," the elderly man said. "For now, shall I prepare you all a cup of tea?"

"Oh all right," the young magician sighed. "But only if you have a cup with us."

"But of course. I shall make haste with the refreshments then."

"…he seems nice…," was all Sophie could say as Rowen left to retrieve the so-called 'refreshments'.

"Rowen's always been like that, always putting others ahead of himself," Elize said as she and Sophie found seats by the coffee table Sophie placed her belongings by earlier.

Rowen could only smile as he overheard the young ward of the Sharil family converse with her new friend. It never ceased to amaze Rowen how far Elize had come in the last ten years since their last adventure, it was almost as if the shy girl who spoke through a puppet never existed.

He was just as impressed with how Governor Driselle grew up, having become quite the accomplished governor just as her brother once was. It was true that her duties often kept her away from home now, but Rowen was hoping to at least see her once during his time off. Unfortunately he learned that was not the case upon coming to town; apparently there was a military conference at Fort Gandala that demanded her attention and she would not be able to return home for at least the next week or so due to other similarly scheduled events.

Rowen couldn't help but sigh though at this sudden realization however. It's true he was happy to see the two girls grow up to be fine women, but he started to ponder where did that leave him? The former conductor was always the sort to look out for others; whether it was the morale of soldiers or the upkeep of a single ward or two, one couldn't deny that the elderly man had always been the paternal type of person.

"Oh dear…," the former butler suddenly found the pot of tea he was filling slightly overflowing. "How clumsy of me."

In that very instant Rowen tended to the spilled tea, wiping down the pot and counter surface. This wasn't the first time the thought had come to Rowen; in fact, it seemed as of late that Gaius had dismissed Rowen of any real duties, often delegating tasks to other subordinates. At first Rowen believed that his majesty simply wanted to allow others to shine for once, but over time the former conductor started to worry. Slowly but surely Gaius would replace him and have no use for him whatsoever. Perhaps the same could be said of the Sharil household; perhaps they too have started to move forward without their former butler.

"By the way, Sophie, where are you from?" Elize asked as Rowen finished gathering their refreshments.

"…I guess you could say far away…," the young girl didn't know how to answer.

"Farther than Auj Oule? Did you come from Elympios?"

"…even farther…"

"I can't imagine where that might be then," Elize began to ponder. "So have you been traveling long? Where are you planning on going?"

"I've been traveling for a very long time," Sophie answered somewhat bluntly, "but I'm not sure where I'm going."

"Oh, are you perhaps an adventurer?" Rowen asked as he entered the living room once more, with tea and cookies in hand. "Is that why you carry a sword around?"

"…something like that," the young girl answered as the refreshments were placed on the table before them. "Although to be honest, I never even used that sword before."

"Did you know that Elize was only 12 when she went on her first adventure with me and some of our friends?" Rowen continued. "We certainly had some good times back then, didn't we?"

"We sure did," the young teacher smiled. "So Sophie, why are you going on an adventure? Is it for fame? Fortune? Or maybe something grander?"

"…to save us all," Sophie answered.

The conversation had turned into a much more serious tone at that point. Rowen and Elize couldn't help but stare at one another at that moment, flashes of their pasts quickly coming to the forefront. Many things began to race through their minds; was there another threat to the spirit or human realms? Were the remnants of Exodus scheming once more? Or was Spirius Corporation trying to eliminate Fractured Dimensions once again?

"…I'm looking for someone," Sophie continued. "Someone I was told who could help."

"And who is this person you're looking for?" Rowen inquired.

"I've never met her before, all I know is her name," Sophie explained. "Milla Maxwell."

Milla Maxwell, neither Rowen or Elize had heard that name for nearly ten years now. They believed that maybe the Lord of Spirits had become much more focused on her duties as the protector of the spirit realm that she had lost interest in communicating with her friends, but to hear someone they had just met speak her name, neither knew what to make of it.

"What is it you want with Milla?" Elize sprang out of her seat.

"I need to talk to her, I need to warn her about something, someone. After 25 years, they're finally coming for her."

"Who?"

"…a person who destroyed my world…"

* * *

_Skit: Cookie Etiquette_

Elize: Mmm…, these cookies are delicious, Rowen!

Rowen: Well I'm glad you're enjoying them, Elize.

Sophie: …

Elize: What's wrong, Sophie?

Sophie: I noticed that when both of you take a single bite of a cookie you then have a sip of tea afterward. Why is that?

Rowen: My apologies, it is merely an etiquette one would practice when entertaining a party guests. By practicing this gesture, not only can one sample a taste of the pastry, but the tea washes the palette and adds another layer of flavor to the cookie as well.

Sophie: Oh, I see…

Elize: You know, it's a lot like eating sandwich cookies and milk. First you twist the cookie on both sides to separate the cream evenly without breaking either half of the cookie, then you dip the side of the cookie that has the most cream in milk, and finally you lick the cream off the cookie before eating the cookie itself.

Rowen: Let's also not forget about when you buy a cookie fresh from the bakery. Often times it will be served over a sheet of wax paper. Unless it is served on a platter, one must make sure the paper is covering half of the cookie to ensure that no crumbs fall on the ground or table. You must never once remove the paper unless you can place the remaining cookie in your mouth.

Sophie: Who knew eating cookies was so complicated…

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so a majority of the other characters have made their debut in this chapter. The scene with Leia and Alvin was not in the original Chapter 2 at all. The idea of the two being in a relationship came by playing some of their character chapters; their interactions with one another can be hilarious, like the skit when they were talking about Leia's text messages. Seeing this, I just thought that this would be a natural progression for their relationship.

As you saw earlier in this chapter, the characters' so-called happy endings at the end of _Tales of Xillia 2_ weren't necessarily happy; each of them are filled with uncertainties and doubts of where their lives are now taking them. As far as why they stopped communicating over time, unfortunately like in real life, people just slowly start to live their own lives; sometimes they'll keep in contact with certain people from their past, but for the most part, everyone goes off and does their own thing.

Anyway, in the next chapter, a certain Great Spirit makes her debut and we'll get a small peak at the villains of the story. I'd have to say 85% of the next chapter is completely rewritten from the original Chapter 3, so please, look forward to it.


	4. Fade

**Author's Note:** Originally this chapter depicted a jealous Leia fighting Milla after finding her sleeping in Jude's bed, but that scene has now been omitted entirely from this story after having played _Tales of Xillia 2_ in its entirety. I'd have to say that 85% of this chapter has been completely rewritten so that it better fits the context of what happened in _Tales of Xillia 2_ while also introducing the story's antagonists.

Also, this chapter has had some contents edited for this site. As usual, the uncut version can be found on my blog.

With that said, let's begin anew with this next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Fade_

"Are you certain that's the case?" Muzet questioned.

"It has been ongoing for some time now," the Efreet nodded. "We wouldn't have called you here if this wasn't a serious issue."

"She hasn't returned in three days now," Undine added. "As we speak, I'm certain she is still with Jude Mathis."

Jude Mathis… It didn't come to a surprise that Milla had gone back to that man. Though Milla did her best to hide it over the last ten years, Muzet would notice there would be times where the Lord of Spirits would blankly look into the sky as if she were thinking of a life she could not have. The expression in her eyes was never something she showed anyone else; it was a look of longing, of joy, and at the same time, sadness. Muzet would sometimes catch the young researcher's name escaping her lips, though her voice would never dare utter it in the presence of her fellow Great Spirits. It slightly annoyed Muzet that Milla would continue to only think of a single human instead of her mission as a whole at times, but at the same time, Muzet understood that her sister was born a human.

"That sister of mine…," the Lord of Spirits' sibling sighed. "In all honesty, I expected this day would eventually come, especially after her reaction to my direct tethering with Jude two years ago. Still, that's no excuse for forsaking her duties as the Lord of Spirits."

"So you'll help us?" Gnome asked.

"But of course, we can't afford to have my sister act like a spoiled brat just because she's the Lord of Spirits," Muzet giggled.

A spoiled brat, Muzet knew she was right. Had Milla been born a spirit like herself, she doubt that her sister would be acting in such a way. No, that wasn't true, even Muzet believed this wasn't the case in the back of her mind. The root of the problem lay elsewhere, lying in the emotion known as "nostalgia". Granted Muzet herself was also the type of spirit to act primarily on whims or simply to gain amusement from something, she also knew there were times to take her duties seriously.

Despite knowing this fact, the Great Spirit waved her arm outward, opening a gateway into the human realm once more.

"You must forget the past if you are to move forward, Milla," Muzet said before stepping into the human realm once more. "The matters of the heart should have no meaning to the Lord of Spirits."

* * *

"The director should be here any minute now," Jude could overhear one of his co-workers panicking as he took his seat in the auditorium.

"I wonder what was so important that the director needed all of us," Jude overheard another conversation.

The young researcher couldn't make heads or tails as to why the director wanted everyone to come to the auditorium. He thought that the meeting with the director would be more of an individual type basis, but it seemed to be on the contrary. Thinking further, Jude couldn't even recall meeting the director ever during his employment at EX Laboratories; all he knew was her name, Dr. Amelia Beryl, and that she was also the CEO of EX Laboratories.

Now that he thought about, EX Laboratories seemed to have started up at a rather convenient time, about ten years ago, shortly after his last adventure with Milla and the others. Apparently it was their research in spyrite that caught Jude's attention to them; designs of spyrite engines, spyrite computers, and other spyrite electronics were considered so advanced that it even surpassed Spirius Corporation's R & D Division's designs and plans at the time. It seemed much of the technology today was based upon EX Laboratories' designs, including cars, aircraft, and motorcycles. The company had grown so much that they had several facilities throughout Elympios, but strangely their headquarters was located in the region of Drellan.

"May I have your attention," a voice over the intercom interrupted all of the idle chatter. "We have all been called here today for an important announcement regarding Elympios' water crisis. The director of EX Laboratories herself would like to speak on her recent developments regarding a solution to our crisis. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our director and CEO, Dr. Amelia Beryl."

As if summoned by the applause of the audience, a surprisingly young woman entered the stage now. Jude was surprised at the director's appearance, looking no older than Milla. Her hair was an unusual green color, brighter than the strands of the Lord of Spirits' hair, but almost equal in length and some strands slightly curled. Her eyes were brown in color from what Jude could see, and her frame looked to be as toned, yet busty as the Lord of Spirits herself. Even more curious was the fact that she was using an aspyrixis on her right leg, similar to the Milla had eleven years ago but strangely spherical in shape and light purple in color. It was almost as if Jude was looking at a copy of Milla, but as soon as she spoke, he knew that the differences ended there.

"Thank you for having me," Dr. Beryl spoke, her voice formal, yet confident. "I'm sure you all know that the so-called 'water crisis' our country is 'suffering' from is merely panic of a dry rainy season this year. However, I believe that such a crisis may eventually occur in the future; it may not be within our lifetimes, but it is still a crisis that must be dealt with nonetheless.

"Moreover, there are other crises that must be dealt with in the future. Hunger, pollution, poverty, these will eventually catch up to us even with the aid of Rieze Maxia. We need a more permanent solution, and so, I propose this one."

With the press of a button, a large monitor rolled down from the wall behind her. With another press of a switch, a filmed visual appeared on the screen. The entire room was filled with awe with what they had seen; it was a view of a vast ocean, with very little landmass within. The camera then shifted upward, still focusing on the water below, revealing smaller islands, possibly continents, on the map, but these were smaller than anything that could be found in Rieze Maxia or Elympios.

"What you're seeing now is not of our own world," Dr. Beryl continued. "This is footage of another world altogether; we believe that it may be another planet, another time, dare I even say different dimension. In either case, we are not entirely sure. However, what we do know is that this is a world we discovered to consist of mostly water; obtaining resources from a world like this could easily solve our so-called 'water crisis'. However, this isn't the only world that we have discovered."

Another press of a button and a new visual appeared on screen. This time it was a barren world consisting of mainly craters. However, upon closer inspection of the craters, there appeared to be another landmass underneath. Again the camera drew closer, this time into one of the craters, showing several explosions occurring within the landmass below. A beam of light then fired onto the earth from the sky, the beam setting off another row of blaze into the land.

"This one actually consists of two worlds from our observation," Dr. Beryl explained. "In here, elemental artes seem to be limited to a few individuals or those who obtain catalysts in the form of talking swords. Trust me, I couldn't even make this up if I tried," the director sighed as she overheard a few chuckles from the audience.

"So you're probably all wondering now what these worlds have to do with our work," the director now turned off the screen. "Thus far we haven't been able to communicate with these worlds, but we are coming close to finding a way to open a gateway between them. If we can successfully open gateways to these other worlds, it would be easier to procure natural resources once the resources in our own world are no longer abundant."

"Wouldn't that pose a problem though?" Jude interrupted. "You said it yourself that you weren't sure if these worlds were simply other planets, other dimensions, or even times. What if one of the worlds that we harvest resources from happens to be the past of our world? Wouldn't that create some sort of time paradox?"

"What is your name, sir?" the director questioned.

"Jude Mathis."

"To answer your question, Dr. Mathis, I admit that I cannot say. However, I can propose that we can test the theory of whether a world we plan to harvest from is part of our past by creating some sort of time capsule or marker. If we leave this marker at a set number of coordinates, we would then have a team go to those same coordinates and try to excavate it. If our results to retrieve the marker are not successful than it would be safe to assume that the world we wish to harvest is not our own, although it may be our world in the future, but even then it would not affect our world in the present."

"And just how did you come about with this material?" Jude questioned again.

"To be honest, we excavated the plans for this otherworldly device in a small island to the northwest of Leronde in Rieze Maxia," Dr. Beryl explained. "In the ruins of an Exodus base. Now back to the subject at hand…"

'Exodus?!' the name left an uneasy feeling inside of Jude's stomach.

It had been a while since Jude or anyone in Elympios really heard that name. Over the last ten years, it seemed as if the terrorist group had either been obliterated by the Elympion and Reiza Maxian alliance or they had just disappeared entirely. There were rumors that the terrorist group has actually splintered off into different factions, one which had now taken refuge somewhere in Drellin. However, these rumors were never confirmed. Despite having disappeared from the public's eye for so long now, Jude couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever he heard their name.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?' the young researcher thought to himself.

* * *

The rookie didn't know what to make of the man that was standing in front of him. It was supposed to be his real first mission as a full-fledged soldier of Exodus, a simple routine "guard the entrance" type of job he practiced even when he was still in diapers. But it seemed like that whole routine changed the moment he was finally made a real soldier, it seemed like his entire world had just been stripped away in the flash of a single swipe.

"Really now, is this it?" the man before him boasted. "I didn't even need a weapon."

This person was unlike anyone the rookie had ever encountered. Even in his youth he saw some of the artes Rieze Maxians were capable of, but what this man did was something else entirely. In the blink of an eye, the rookie saw him appear and disappear in different parts of the vicinity. He saw this man literally tear through the opposition, using nothing but his fists and legs to strike down his companions. Even when surrounded, the man was still able to fight, slamming his hand into the earth and causing several elements to erupt from the floor. This was no ordinary man, even the rookie knew that this power was more than anything an average Rieze Maxian could master.

"Still one left huh?" the man turned toward the rookie now.

The man began to walk toward the rookie now, his body simply moving forward as if he were simply taking a stride through town. This mysterious man's long, wavy blond hair bounced as he walked, as if it were made to distract one's eyes with its strangely feminine waves and curls. Strangely, his hair was disheveled with a single, long strand of hair that was colored differently than the rest, in this case, colored red. The man's clothing consisted of robes black and yellow in color, with a pair of long pants and a two-tailed cape to match. The man wore long boots that stopped just above his knee, with similar gloves that ran above his elbow. On his belt were two scabbards, but strangely, no swords in either one. Despite the actions he had committed, his face remained blank, but his strangely pink eyes emitted a murderous aura. The rookie couldn't help but fall backward the moment the man's face stood just an inch before him, the man simply looking down at him with a stern look as he spoke his next words.

"Get out of my way," he simply said.

"What are you doing, Sekundes?" a young, but commanding voice echoed from where the man had come from.

As if things hadn't already been bad, now it seemed as if the cavalry arrived, albeit the enemy's cavalry. Now standing at the entrance to the rookie's base were several individuals clad in steel helmets that covered their entire faces, though their bodies were dressed in loose-fitting, dark-color clothing. Some were armed with machine guns mounted on their wrists, others with semi-automatic rifles, and then there were those with violet-colored spears or similarly colored claws. These individuals were definitely members of Exodus, but not just any branch of the now splintered group. Splashed on their helmets were two lines of crimson that rose upward almost to a point, only for the top ends of these lines to become jagged, but would never meet. This was the call sign of "The Splintered", the so-called "true heirs of Exodus".

"I made a path for you guys, didn't I?" the man named 'Sekundes' replied, his tone surprisingly direct, if not rude, as he spoke to his senior. "Really, Gil, I'm not one of your goons that'll wipe your ass if you tell me to."

"Regardless of what you say, I am your employer!" the young man spat, forcibly removing his helmet as he spoke. "And secondly, you will me address me as 'Gilford!' Do you understand?!"

Despite his age, the young man who led these troops certainly didn't have the look of a leader; dark gray hair, blood red eyes, and a clean-shaven, yet narrow face. Moreover, it was clear from the sound of his voice that the young man was an inexperienced leader, having allowed his emotions to get the best of him, even in this case of insubordination. Moreover, it seemed like the young man was shaking a little after his yelling, his knees slightly quaking as his apparent mercenary glared. Sweat quickly began to trickle down his brow as Sekundes stepped toward him, the intimidating man even instilling fear in the other soldiers as they struggled to raise their weapons.

Before any of them could react however, the man seemingly disappeared in the blink of an eye, reappearing just as quickly in front of Gilford, the young man now being held to the heavens by his collar. The young leader let his inexperience truly shine at that moment, screaming and crying as his soldier single-handedly manhandled him. Despite his cries and pleas however, Sekundes continued to hold the man in place, his face showing slight annoyance at his employer's cries.

"God, you're such a baby," Sekundes sighed. "If I didn't need your help, I'd hold you up here until you at least pissed your pants."

"D…duly noted, then put me down," Gilford nervously ordered.

"Can I get a 'please'?"

"Yes, please!"

"With a cherry on top?"

"Yes, please with a cherry on top!"

"You'd be cute if you weren't such a whiny little girl," the man finally complied, his face surprisingly showing a childish smile as he did so. "In any case, I'm going on ahead. The thing I'm looking for should be further down these ruins."

"Don't think you can just waltz right in there!" the rookie finally spoke once more. "We've got thousands, no, millions more down there. Even if you use those weird spirit artes of yours, there's no way you can-!"

"Geez you're annoying," Sekundes groaned once more. "Yak, yak, yak, yak, yak, I'm getting bored already. Gil, do whatever you want with him."

"You heard the man," the inexperienced leader ordered the rest of his men. "Kill him."

"Allow me," a masked female soldier stepped forward.

This soldier was different than the rest; though she wore the same standard uniform as her Splintered brethren, the accessory she had perched on her shoulder was certainly strange. It looked like some sort of humanoid plush doll, with black buttons for eyes and ragged, uneven strips of yellow cloth for hair. A zipper made up its mouth, the zipper itself not fastened together, as if allowing the toy to speak. Its clothing looked like ragged white robes with patches of random colors stitched throughout, similar to poorly made quilt work. Even more peculiar was what seemed like angelic wings and a broken halo that were barely affixed to the plush, as if it were supposed to be a child's interpretation of the holy messiahs.

"Claritha!" the soldier pointed forward with a wand-like stick.

In that instant, a bright light began to envelop the entire area. While Gilford and his men simply shut their eyes from it, the illumination quickly began to do its work. A blood-curdling scream tried to escape from the rookie's mouth, but his voice quickly went dry, as if it were torched away with the rest of his charred armor and melted skin. Within a manner of seconds, there was nothing more than ash from where the rookie once lay, the earth around him blackened throughout.

"Excellent work as always, Lady Zoe," one of the other soldiers congratulated their magician.

"Don't expect anything less from Zoe!" the angelic-like puppet spoke now, its tone mimicking that of a hardened female soldier.

"Claritha, be silent, lest I zip your mouth once again!" the Splintered magician coldly threatened her puppet.

"My apologies, my lady," the doll held its own tongue.

"A bit of overkill, don't you think?" Sekundes sighed.

"If we are to make an example to those who have left our cause, then it is best we show them that we have no weakness," Zoe continued bluntly. "Do you not agree?"

"I think there's a different between not showing weakness and straight up obliteration," was all the man could say. "In any case, I should probably go in first before Little Miss Sunshine here wastes everyone and leaves nothing behind."

Without saying another word, Sekundes began walking deeper into the structure. Despite the truth of his words, Zoe found herself insulted by what was just said. Her doll also showed her sentiment, glaring toward the man as he continued further in. Again she pointed her wand, a glimmer of light beginning to glow from its tip. However, before it could expand much further, her commander placed his hand on hers, lowering her arm down.

"Enough, Zoe," her commander ordered.

"But he-!"

"I said 'that's enough,'"

"…Fine!" the puppet master childishly stomped.

"Commander Gilford, are you sure about him?" one of his other subordinates questioned.

"What do you mean?" the young man asked.

"Isn't it suspicious how someone with this much power wants our help? I mean, we've been planning on subjecting the remaining factions to your will for the last ten years, but then all of a sudden this man-"

"We share the same wish, do we not?" Gilford interrupted.

"What?"

"Eleven years ago, Milla Maxwell murdered my father," the commander's expression became stern once more. "A year after that, she killed my mother. For so long I've prayed for the gods, spirits, demons, and other entities alike for vengeance. I don't know who it was that answered my calls, but they granted me aid in the form of yourselves and that man. Moreover, this man too seeks vengeance against the Lord of Spirits, just like the rest of us. Whatever the price I must pay, no matter what pain I must endure, I will have vengeance!"

With nothing more to say, the young commander pressed onward, trailing behind his latest soldier. His other men began to follow suit as well, each of them not willing to fall far behind, with the exception of one.

"Milla Maxwell…," the words flared upon leaving Zoe's lips. "If only she didn't exist, then maybe I…"

"Zoe…," the face on her plush companion frowned.

"Zip it, Claritha!" the Exodus magician spat, taking hold of the zipper that could bind her companion's mouth. "Not another word..."

* * *

Once again Milla found herself waking up to the sight of an empty, white ceiling. Though it was empty, the Lord of Spirits need only turn to her side to find a familiar scent. She could still smell Jude's hair on the pillow beside her, she could still taste his lips when her mouth brushed against the blankets, and she could still feel his touch as she felt her own body.

"Jude…," his face was still fresh in her memory.

The Lord of Spirits found herself giggling like a little girl again she thought about the many things that could happen between her and her lover later that night. She imagined how they could eat at a nice restaurant together, walk through the local park hand-in-hand, and then possibly watch a movie together at the local theater. The mere thought of her date was enough to send her into a fit of smiles and giggle, the Lord of Spirits hugging the pillow beside tightly as she played out the many scenarios that she could possibly experience later that night.

"Oh Jude, I-"

"Ooh, that looks like fun," a familiar voice suddenly caught the Lord of Spirits off guard. "Is that what humans refer to as 'fantasizing'?"

"Muzet?!" Milla's face became a deep red the moment she saw her sister.

The fantasies swimming through Milla's mind had quickly dissipated in that very moment, her imagination now replaced with a flush red shade painted all over her body. This was the first time that Muzet had caught her sister committing such a childish act; it always fascinated Muzet how humans would have these strange urges that they could only satisfy by thinking of "what if" scenarios, but now Muzet was even more fascinated to find her sister had these same needs. Seeing her sister in such a predicament brought a smile to Muzet's face, her seemingly innocent look annoying Milla to no end however.

"Does it really feel that good when humans daydream?" the Great Spirit questioned. "I mean, is it the equivalent of direct tethering or-?"

"Just what do you want, Muzet?!" the Lord of Spirits yelled, still flustered at what her sister had just witnessed.

"Very well, I will get straight to the point," the Great Spirit sighed. "The Four are worried about you, Milla. They believe that you've forsaken your duties as Maxwell. As you know, the Lord of Spirits shouldn't have any business spending time with a mere human. Your duty is to safeguard the human and spirit realms and have them balanced accordingly. Your current affairs with Jude have no place in your duty whatsoever."

"And what would you know, Muzet?" Milla questioned her sister, regaining her usual composure. "What of the time you spend with Gaius?"

And what of her time with Gaius? It's true that Muzet would visit Gaius from time-to-time in the human realm; she was essentially the unofficial ambassador for the spirit realm, giving the King of Rieze Maxia updates on how the spirit realm was slowly recovering from the many years of spyrix usage. Still, it was a curious question for Milla to ask, a question that somehow struck a nerve with Muzet.

"I'll have you know that my interactions with Gaius are not as shameful as your lustful acts with Jude Mathis," Muzet scoffed. "Milla, you know you had your chance to become human again eleven years ago, but you relinquished that choice. You are the successor of Lord Maxwell; you can't just gallivant away to a single man every night to sate your carnal desires. If you truly need someone to sate your appetite, then I-"

"I'd rather not have you finish the rest of that sentence," Milla quickly interrupted, shuddering at the many possibilities her sister could have ended those words.

"In the words from one elder sister to her younger, I have to say 'play time's over, it's time to go home,'" the Great Spirit ordered, her normally playful self resurfacing once more. "Come along now, we don't have time to waste."

"All right, I'll go," Milla sighed as she began to get dressed. "However, I'm coming back tonight," she stated, walking past her sister as she did so.

"Tonight?!" the elder sister's eyes widened. "Milla, you can't be serious?"

"And why not?" Milla questioned. "Didn't you want a chance to be the Lord of Spirits? I'll give you that chance for a few hours while I'm with Jude tonight."

"This isn't how it works, Milla!" Muzet flared, stopping the Lord of Spirits in her tracks. "Being the Lord of Spirits is a duty that requires the undivided attention of Maxwell during all hours of the day, for as long as the human and spirit realms exist. This isn't what humans call a '9-5 job'!"

"I'm aware of that fact more than anybody, Muzet," Milla returned her sister's glare. "I'm returning to my post for now, what more do you want?"

"Your commitment to your duty is waxing, Milla!" Muzet seethed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised though; once a human, always a human. The desire to reproduce, it's always clouded your kind's ability to think clearly, hasn't it?!"

Muzet's words had struck a chord within Milla; it was bad enough that she would question her commitment as Maxwell, but to now insult her race… Milla felt her blood boiling at that point; it was the first time in eleven years that she wanted to run her sword through her sister's heart. Her fingers began to ball inward, her teeth clenching down on one another as her eyebrows furled inward. She wanted to draw her sword and slice Muzet up into pieces, but she refrained herself from doing so at that moment, regaining her composure for a few mere seconds so that she could speak her next words.

"…I may have been awakened to this desire, but it doesn't compromise my resolve as the Lord of Spirits," Milla said, her conviction as unwavering as ever. "My will to serve both the human and spirit realms has not faltered in the slightest. Mark my words, Muzet, my resolve to serve both realms has not faltered despite having begun my relationship with Jude. I am and always will be Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits, above anything else!"

Silence fell before the two sisters in that very moment. Just as Muzet had predicted, the Lord of Spirits was just as committed as ever. Again she heard her voice free of any stutters or weakness, her face as stern as ever, and her body standing as if she were at the top of the world itself.

…yet there was something different about Milla, and though it was barely noticeable, Muzet saw it in her pink eyes. This desire, this wish, it was as if the Lord of Spirits was staring to lose her focus on the task at hand. Seeing this and the uncertainty it left her, Muzet opened her mouth once more, wishing to find the source of her sister's newly awakened wish.

"…show me then…," the elder sister finally spoke. "Come with me, I will test your resolve myself…"

* * *

It wasn't like Leia to lie to her bosses about skipping work, but today, she just needed to take the rest of the day off. It was her and Alvin's anniversary after all, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he finally had a free day (or rather a half day).

"2:15…," Leia read from the grandfather clock on the other side of the restaurant. "He's late…"

The editor wasn't the type to dress up nice for any occasion, but today was an exception. For their date, she finally decided to wear that sleeveless red dress that Alvin got her two months ago. Alvin said that it helped bring out her curves, but the way it hugged her body seemed to leave little to the imagination in Leia's opinion. The equally red heels were just as uncomfortable; even though she normally wore heels for work, these shoes were a bit taller and thinner than what she was used to that she nearly tripped several times just walking to the table Alvin reserved.

"Another basket of bread, ma'am?" the server asked, placing a third serving before Leia.

"Thanks…," the editor uneasily said.

Today wasn't a day to count calories Leia tried to think to herself as she munched on what seemed like her 100th slice of complimentary bread. This was supposed to be their day after all, their first date together in almost six months.

"Oh come on, Alvin, where are you?" Leia questioned moments later, the clock now reading 2:45.

As if on cue, the server once again brought a new basket of bread. Again Leia thanked the server, doing her best not to show the scowl behind her smile. Of course to the server himself, Leia's glaring eyes and smiling lips looked a little bit creepy that it caused him to practically drop the basket and run.

"He's still at work again, isn't he?" the editor grumbled, the clock now reading 3:00. "Damn it, Alvin, just where the heck are you?!"

Her last words quickly caught the attention of all the restaurant's patrons. Like in times past, she had brought undue attention to herself, having gotten overly excited about how she was feeling once more. Not wanting to keep the other patrons' eyes on her, she sulked back into her chair without uttering a single word, her eyes turning to the gathering clouds outside the window.

"…don't do this me, Alvin," she spoke to herself once more. "After everything we've been through together, please don't do this now on all days…"

As if on cue, the editor's GHS began to ring from her purse. Instantly recognizing the ringtone, Leia quickly dove for her bag, her eyes lighting up the moment she saw a certain frog flashing on her GHS' screen. Again she was grinning from ear-to-ear as she saw his name flash through the screen, the expression on her face again scaring the other customers of the restaurant. Recognizing the strange stares aimed at her once again, Leia took a deep breath and regained her composure, bringing her GHS to her ear as she began to speak.

"Helllloooo!" she cheerfully answered.

"Hey Leia, it's Alvin," her boyfriend said from the other line.

"You don't say," the editor said, pretending not to care. "You know, I'm supposed to be meeting someone for work right about now. 'The salesman with a heart of gold', I wonder where he could be…"

"Yeah about that…," she quickly recognized that uneasy tone in his voice. "I'm sorry Leia, but Balan's got me on another assignment. Apparently our latest batch of Kanbalar coats…."

Her boyfriend's voice just began to trail away as she sat there. The world around her began to meld into nothingness from where she stood, the stares of the other patrons and their voices turning to black. She felt her chest wringing as she let his voice trail away, her eyes beginning to burn and a knot forming in her throat. This feeling of disappointment, of rejection, it was all too common feeling that Leia had experienced many times as of late, and each time was just as painful as the last.

"…I'm really sorry, Leia," his voice began to make sense once more. "I'll make it up to you, I swear! I mean I understand if-!"

Click. She heard enough of her boyfriend's excuses for one day and it just had to be this day above all others. Her eyes were now glued to the white cloth on the table before her, the image of it blurring as the fire in her pupils intensified. She felt a warm liquid brushing down the sides of her face in that moment, his words, his meaningless words, still echoing in her ears.

"…that's just like you, you jerk… …you could never understand…"

* * *

The blackened sky was the only thing that continued to keep Leia company as she began the long walk home. Her eyes continued to glaze through the cement beneath her feet, her legs practically dragging herself as she continued down her path.

As if signaled by her tears, the clouds suddenly began to flood, the editor's silk dress and rarely permed hair becoming soaked within seconds. Within seconds the other people on the streets and sidewalk began to run indoors or behind cover, trying their best to remain dry from the sudden storm. There were some people in particular Leia couldn't help but observe, a young couple who were caught by surprise from the sudden storm. The man was wearing a long coat and scarf similar to what her boyfriend used to wear and the woman was wearing a familiar looking floral dress and black shorts. She watched as the man placed his enormous coat over the woman's head, how he smiled when she looked at him with watery eyes. His arm then took a hold of lover, the two of them then dashing out of Leia's sight as quickly as humanly could.

Leia couldn't help but feel that the couple was her and Alvin so long ago. She remembered how attentive he was in the beginning of their relationship, how he always placed her needs ahead of his own. True he always had some sort of snarky comment or other smart aleck remark to accompany his unexpected kindness, but Leia could still feel the warmth of his heart. He was always trying to do his best for Leia, showering her with lavish gifts and expensive meals; Leia told him many times that he didn't need to spend so much money for her sake, but he would always come up with excuses like "I'd probably just waste it all on a new scarf" or something to that effect. She appreciated the gesture regardless, knowing that he would always be by her side. …or so she believed until the last year…

Times were different now, those carefree days with her boyfriend nothing more than an almost forgotten memory. Her more recent memories have been those of meals eaten alone, an empty space beside her in her bed, and lonely trips to the store. Broken promises were becoming more and more common between her and Alvin.

Every meal was simply a company of one whenever or wherever Leia ate. No longer would he sleep or wake by her side, her mornings and evenings always with an empty bed and apartment. There were no more trips to the store for what they were going to have for dinner or the night after, the grocery bags were now always held in both of Leia's hands whenever she walked home. Alone, could there be any other colder word to describe Leia as she was now?

This torment, this emptiness, Leia didn't know how much longer she could take. She swore to herself that if he broke this last promise that she would end things with him from here on forward. She told herself that again and again throughout the last few months, but there was always that glimmer of hope, the fondness of the past, that prevented her from ever doing so. And once again she found herself asking again if their love was really worth keeping.

"Alvin…"

Looking upward now, she now found herself at Trigleph's seahaven. Like the emotions churning inside of her, the piers themselves were empty, but the ocean as unsettled and mad. Wave after wave of the primordial stream continued to wash ashore, relentlessly pulling anything its path back into its body. The sky rumbled as if in sync with the ocean's fury, a loud crash of light illuminating the world around Leia for a single second before settling into darkness once more. Not caring if the world would take her into itself, the editor sat where she once stood, her arms hugging her legs and her faces planted on her knees.

Leia had lost count of how many tears she cried, her sorrow drowned with the storming rain as it continued to shower her. Her body had become paralyzed from the grief, her eyes dried from the rivers they washed. The inside of her chest was wringing, her throat parched despite the rush of water that bathed her. Anger and sadness continued to swell inside her simultaneously, the emotions tearing her asunder. Could she forgive Alvin for what he had done, or was this the last time she could ever do so?

"How could you do this to me?!" she stood up, crying into the ocean before her. "Why do I let you this to me?! Why…? Why…?"

No longer could she keep her emotions in check, the pain of her soul flooding her being as wildly as the storm. Again she cried, screaming into the storm's fury only for it to reach deaf ears. Even her tears had disappeared with the rain, the drops from her eyes melding with those of nature. Yet the crashing of lightning and thunder could not match the ripping of her heart, her angry and sadness continuing to scream into the blackened sky until she could cry no more. Broken once more, Leia found herself unable to stand any longer, falling to her back and her eyes staring into the darkened sky once more, the tears running quickly down her face as rapidly as the swirling gale.

"I feel your pain, Child of Rieze Maxia," a calm woman's voice suddenly spoke amidst the storm.

"Who's there?!" Leia suddenly sat up as soon as she heard those words.

Looking behind her, Leia quickly found the source of the voice standing right there. It was a woman she had never seen before, a woman who also had a sad look in her eyes. Her short, violet hair was also soaked in the rain, her green and white clothing looking like a wilted flower due to the storm's gusts and water. This person looked to be in grief just like Leia, her tears also vanishing with the rivers that poured from the heavens.

"…who are you?" was the only thing Leia could ask as she stared at this person.

"Come to me, Child of Rieze Maxia," the mysterious woman offered her hand to Leia. "Share with me your pain and together, we shall rid the world of all our grief."

Leia didn't know how to react to this person. Was she simply just an onlooker who wasn't quite right in the head, or did she too suffer a broken heart? Leia did not know the answer, but strangely, she felt as if she had found a kindred spirit in that moment.

As if hypnotized by the woman's words, Leia's head started to feel light once more, her vision becoming blurry soon after. She felt her consciousness slipping as the world around her started to spin, and yet her attention somehow continued to focus on the woman before her. She felt her arm moving on its own volition now, reaching for the mysterious woman's hand, placing her palm atop hers.

The moment their hands met, Leia felt her soul beginning to lift from her body, the world around her being to fade. It felt as if the world around her was disappearing, the emotions that she felt beginning to fade. She remembered her friends, she remembered their adventures, and most of all, she remembered him. And yet, as she pictured his face once more, the anger and sadness that was associated it suddenly began to disappear with the rest of the world around her. Yet amidst this emptiness, she heard a voice, a familiar voice, echo unto her the following words:

"Let us begin anew, New Child of Fodra…"

* * *

_Skit: Artistic Hobbies_

Muzet: Honestly Milla, there are other ways to sate one's carnal desires other than sleeping with a man.

Milla: Do I really need to have this conversation with you, Muzet? I'd like to avoid it if at all possible.

Muzet: Why are you so embarrassed, I'm your older sister after all. I mean it's a perfectly normal act for all living things. In fact, I can tell you all about my experiences with-

Milla: (shudders) Can we please change the subject, Muzet?

Muzet: Why? I was merely going to discuss the many productive hobbies you can use as a substitute. There are things such as painting, sculpting, writing-

Milla: You know what Muzet…! …actually, I suppose hobbies in arts and crafts are rather productive and could potentially abstain one from carnal desires.

Muzet: Why should it? After all, you could sate your appetite by creating the act in your painting, statue or story. For example, if you shape clay a certain way, you can-

Milla: …and this is the part I'll abstain on listening to now…

* * *

**Author's Note: **With the alteration of this chapter, we get a better glimpse of the villains of the story. Gilford and Zoe are original creations and are not in the original source material, but each is linked to two of the main cast's characters (though I'm sure readers can already guess who). You can expect them to play bigger roles in the adventure part of the story as it progresses.

Sekundes is part of the _Tales_ lore as I'm sure some readers are aware, but in this story, he is not a Greater Spirit (or Greater Craymel for _Tales of Eternia_ fans) as Chronos has taken that role in the official story (although as we know, Chronos is considered to be a Primordial Spirit, not a Greater Spirit). Still, Sekundes does play a vital role in the story and will act as one of its main antagonists along with one other _Tales of Graces F_ character (some readers might have already recognized her presence).

In regard to what was edited for this site, I'll just say that the section with Milla and Muzet is more (in Muzet's words) "naughty". As usual, the uncut version of this chapter can be found on my blog.

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please feel free to leave a review; your words will help encourage me to continue writing this tale. Also, if you like, feel free to put in some suggestions in your reviews; whether it's how to improve the writing of the story, to what you'd like to see in future chapters, or anything else, please let me know. I'll do my best to accommodate to your requests.


	5. Past

**Author's Note:** For those of you who aren't yet aware, there have been some (extensive) rewrites for the last three chapters of the story now that I have recently finished _Tales of Xillia 2 _so I would recommend that you please read the rewritten portions of those chapters before continuing on as the chapters from here on forward will reflect those changes.

In any case, this chapter solely focuses on Milla and Jude, I'm afraid the rest of the cast will be not be making an appearance in this chapter. Originally this chapter was also going to show the aftermath of what happened to Leia as well after the events of the last chapter, but unfortunately the page count exceeded my personal limit of trying to be 15 pages or less, so I'm afraid we won't learn Leia's fate until the next chapter.

With that being said, let's go ahead and get to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Past_

Milla was never the type who was easily angered, but even she had a line that no one should dare to cross. It would be one thing for Muzet to simply attack Milla's new rebellious attitude as the Four saw it, but her comments on being Human and her questioning of her role as Maxwell was something else entirely. Even the previous Maxwell had fallen in love, having adoration for the woman she was based off of, Milla Kresnik. Even though their love was never fully brought into fruition, Milla believed she could still fulfill her duty just as well as her predecessor, even with her current relationship with Jude.

"Rain?" the Lord of Spirits looked to the blackening sky above. "Muzet, did you ask Undine to do this?"

"Now why would I ever ask such a thing?" the Great Spirit answered with her seemingly innocent smile. "Really Milla, do you really think we're all conspiring against you? I never thought of you to be the paranoid type."

"I was just curious, that's all," the Lord of Spirits replied, her voice becoming slightly deafened by the rumbling clouds.

It wasn't mere curiosity as to why Milla had asked. The rain would definitely play a part in Muzet's supposed test. The moment the two of them left the city and wandered into the Alest Highroad, she knew it was no mere coincidence. The rainwater would turn the dirt into mud, creating unequal footing throughout, leaving Milla at a distinct disadvantage as Muzet could simply float in the air throughout their fight. Still, as long as Milla stayed close, she believed she would have the advantage.

"This should do…," Muzet said, stopping in an open area of the road just as Milla predicted.

"Are we really going to do this?" Milla sighed. "You should know that I won't hold back."

"That's exactly what I want!" the Great Spirit's eyes suddenly flared. "Arrivaderci!"

Milla drew her sword in that very instant, her legs immediately pushing forward the moment a strong gust of wind began to circle beneath her feet. In that instant, an explosion of wind flew upward, the air quickly dissipating into the atmosphere as the Lord of Spirits took to the air. It was just as she predicted; Muzet was using the growing storm to her advantage, the muddy floor preventing Milla's jump from reaching its peak. Landing on the softened ground soon after, the Lord of Spirits began to charge forward, her blade slicing through the storm.

Instead of retreating, the Great Spirit whipped a strand of her sharpened hair forward, the tresses slicing and batting droplets of the storm as they swung. Ting! The sound of Milla's sword and hair meeting rang above the thundering clouds, the Lord of Spirit still rushing forward despite the danger and her disadvantage. It was now that her sister began to move backward, her pace slower than usual per Milla's observation. The intensifying winds were now playing a part in their fight, their growing strength now preventing Muzet from flying at her best. Faster, Milla knew she had to move faster if she was going to defeat her sister. The faster she would move, the more likely Muzet would lose control of her own flight and get caught into the wind.

"Binding Sphere!" the Great Spirit anticipated her younger sibling's next attack.

The Lord of Spirits did not anticipate this attack, but to her, it meant a simple misdirection. Instead of continuing forward with her charge, Milla quickly changed her course, running now to her left, away from the vacuum. Again Muzet created another black hole, trying to position it in the direction Milla had changed her course. Once more, Milla changed her course, this time veering to her right, only to have another sphere appear in her predicted path. This charade continued again and again, neither sister gaining the advantage over the other. At this rate, it was going to simply be a test of endurance until one of them fell from exhaustion.

'I need to move in closer!' Milla continued to tell herself as she continued to evade her sister's artes. 'If only I could find some solid footing then-'

By luck, the Lord of Spirits felt a solid foundation beneath her left foot for a mere second. It felt like a solid, flat stone, but it seemed to be only big enough for one of her feet to jump off of. Still this would be enough, Milla thought. If she could somehow find this solid surface once more it would…

"It's time!" Muzet began point toward the thundering sky. "Gather the original sin... Emptiness and eternity..."

A familiar sphere had already began to form above the Great Spirit's head, the device absorbing every drop of rain within its core. Milla had instantly recognized her sister's Mystic Arte the moment she began her incantation, she knew she had to act now if she was going to win this fight. However, the only way she could do so was if she could somehow get higher so she can strike down her sister. With the vacuum growing larger by the second, she just had to find that solid foundation within the next second, she just had to.

"There!" the rocky surface somehow found itself beneath Milla's right foot in that instant.

Not wasting any more time, the Lord of Spirits took to the air once more, leaping over each of the vacuums her sister had created, twisting her body with her jump so that she could not be misdirected by the storm's winds. Her jump had caught Muzet off guard, the sphere above her head and the others surrounding her disappearing from shock the moment her sister landed in front of her, her sword already within striking distance.

"This ends now, Muzet!" Milla's sword arm spring forward as quickly as her legs. "Z-Slash!"

Much to her shock however, Muzet was prepared for Milla's attack, blocking it with a familiar dagger that Gaius had given to Milla and Jude eleven years ago. Milla's eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of the dagger, having believed she had taken it with her when she returned to the human realm. Before she could contemplate on the matter however, her sister already began her explanation.

"Come now, Milla, did you think the moment I interrupted you earlier was when I arrived?" the Great Spirit eerily smirked once more. "You've already become careless!"

With the single wave of her arm, the older sister pushed the Lord of Spirits backward, Milla instinctively using that force to flip backward. Before she could even land however, Milla quickly saw her sister's attack, a long strand of her prehensile hair lunging toward her. Out of instinct, Milla batted the hair away, swinging her blade again and again as several more strands sprung forward. In a manner of seconds Muzet already had the advantage once again, keeping Milla at a distance her sword couldn't reach.

"You've become weak, Milla," Muzet continued taunting. "Ever since you first met Jude twenty-five years ago, we knew it would be just a matter of time before you started longing to be human once again."

"What are you talking about?" Milla questioned, continuing to deflect each of Muzet's attacks. "Jude and I didn't even know each other back then."

At that very second Milla noticed a change in Muzet's attacks, no longer finding a single strand swinging at her. This time it was a barrage of her sister's hair that sprung forth, the number of strands equal to the number of raindrops hailing from the blackened skies. Again Milla prepared for the attack, this time deciding to run toward the fray and hopefully deflect each one. Much to her shock however, Muzet's hair didn't simply lunge or swing at her body, instead opting to grab a hold of her arms and legs, restraining her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Milla exclaimed. "Put me down, Muzet!"

Yet her sister would only continue to float in place, her playful grin having melted into a more serious expression. A loud crash began to echo from the sky in that moment, the rain intensifying yet again, soaking both sisters from head-to-toe in an instant. Despite the pouring storm, the Lord of Spirits binds were as constricted as ever, her sister's strands wringing deeper into her wrists and ankles as she continued her struggles. Despite the apparent impossibility of her plight, Milla continued in her attempts to break free, her sister still observing with a monotone expression on her face.

"Did you really forget about twenty-five years ago, Milla? When you destroyed the Exodus base? When you first summoned the Four to your aid? When you first accepted your role as Maxwell? What was the reason why a bratty child like you would accept that role?"

"It was… It was because…," the Lord of Spirits tried to remember.

* * *

A glimmer of light suddenly flashed before Milla's eyes as she tried to peer into her past. At first it was a single beam, but then it was accompanied by others. The illumination seemed to be moving in a predetermined path, as if it were reflecting from a rotating, circular surface. Slowly the form of the device became clear; it was single glass bead held before her eyes. It was simple ornament that most six year old children would throw away without batting an eyelash, but Milla was different than any other child.

"You're still looking at it, huh?" one of the children walking in front of her asked.

"Uh huh," the young Milla answered back then. "It's pretty."

More memories from twenty-five years ago began to replay in Milla's mind at that moment, memories she had long forgotten when she was only six years old. She remembered wandering into a village that day, playing with several other children who gifted her with the aforementioned glass bead. For the first time in her life she was able to act like a normal child, playing games like tag and hide-and-go seek, laughing about her clumsiness and that of the other kids, and simply living life without a care in the world. Milla thought she wouldn't mind abandoning her life as the so-called "Lord of Spirits"; she didn't even know what that meant back then. If she could have a chance to get away from the Four, then this was probably it.

"Well, here we are, this is your home right?" the other girl in the group asked as all of them stopped in their tracks.

Turning her attention away from the bead, Milla found herself in a setting she had never seen before. It seemed to be a small village, probably no more than ten houses in total. Despite the apparently small population, the village was fairly lively, with villagers tending to either the local crops, animals or their chores. It was similar to her home in Nia Khera with the exception of the mountains in the background. No that wasn't true, the people here were also different. Instead of greeting the young Lord of Spirits and bowing to her as she passed, they simply continued in their appointed tasks, paying no mind to the young child.

"Well it was fun, Kid," one of the children said as they all grouped together once more. "We should play again sometime."

"Milla!" the young Lord of Spirits suddenly called to her playmates as they tried to leave. "My name is Milla Maxwell."

"Milla Maxwell," one of the kids practiced her name on his lips. "All right, let's play again one day!"

Without saying another word, the four kids made their way deeper into the village. Strangely, the Lord of Spirits didn't attempt to follow her newly made friends. If anything, she wanted to indulge further in her escape from the Four, to finally be free of their never-ending watchful eyes. They told her to remain in the forest as they took care of a 'certain matter', but the young Lord of Spirits had other plans. This would be her chance to escape; to finally be free of this so-called duty she couldn't even begin to understand. Her escape could have continued if she left with her new friends, but there was something else that piqued the Lord of Spirits' interest from where she stood.

"What's that noise?" a young Milla wondered as she heard a wailing cry coming from a nearby house.

It was a sound she had never heard before which caught her attention. It was a loud, shrill noise, almost as if it was the source of wailing. It was rather high pitched and very annoying to listen to, but at the same time, it urged the young Lord of Spirits to investigate. She wasn't sure what it was that made her want to find out what the source of the noise was, all she knew was that it made her heart beat with anticipation the closer she got to the source.

Curious, the young Milla approached the house where the sound was emanating from. The house was unoccupied from what she could see at first, but the noise definitely came from within its vicinity. As curious as ever, the young Lord of Spirits continued to look around the tiny house, her ears soon finding the source of the noise tucked away in a corner. Without hesitation but with slight caution, she approached the origin of the cries, slowly stepping toward what seemed to be a basket with a blanket within. As she drew closer, Milla's eyes widened ever so slightly, her mouth hanging in awe as she saw what looked like a small person snuggly wrapped in a blanket and lying in the basket.

"What is this?" Milla questioned upon seeing this tiny person. "A baby?"

The Lord of Spirits had never seen a human baby before that day, but she had read about them in books. She had read that they were "bundles of joy" and they had required a lot of attention and care. Milla always wondered why people would go through the hassle of sleep depravation and stress just to raise, but upon seeing this child, she felt like she was beginning to understand.

"Hi there," Milla began to lightly prod the child's cheeks, causing him to smile and giggle.

The simple gesture was enough to make Milla smile as well, her finger continuing to poke at the baby's face to satisfy her own amusement. Again the baby laughed at the simple gesture, only to repeat once more with the next prod. This continued for some time, much to the amusement of the two.

Yet the wailing from before soon took over once again, the child's laughs now turning into cries. It was at this point that Milla stopped poking at his face, her actions apparently no longer amusing him, but annoying him instead.

"Why are you crying?" she questioned, only for the child's wailing to grow louder. "Come on, settle down now."

Unsure of what to do, the young Lord of Spirits started to panic, taking the baby into her arms and attempting to rock him back to sleep as she had read in the many books she was given. However, in her attempts to put him back to sleep, one of the baby's flailing arms managed to grab a hold of the Lord of Spirits' 'crowning glory,' yanking on it with all of his might.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Milla cried, only to have her hair yanked again. "Stop it! Sto-!"

Before she knew it, a rush of tears began to run down her face, her voice wailing as loud as the baby's. Crying from the pain emanating from her golden locks, Milla ran from the house and into the wilderness, the baby still held tightly in her arms as tears rolled down both of their faces.

* * *

"…there was a baby back then," Milla recalled in the present, the storm's winds still as furious as ever. "A young child… I had never seen one before that day."

"And what was so important about that child?" Muzet continued to prod her sister's memory.

"He was so pure, so delicate, so defenseless…," the Lord of Spirits continued. "After I ran with him, I tried to abandon him a few times, but something always stopped me. I'm not sure what it was back then, but I had this feeling, this desire to always be by his side. I… I had to protect him…"

* * *

More memories started to play once again. Milla recalled traveling in a wagon with the child for some time, having hidden in the back until someone started to carry it into the woods. Milla had somehow managing to calm down within the last few hours despite her new companion's constant wailing, but strangely the wagon's elderly driver didn't hear them for the entirety of their trip thus far. During that time they were unintended hitchhiking, she tried everything in her power to calm him down, whether it was rocking him, making funny faces, even trying to breastfeed him at one point. However, none of these managed to calm him down.

"Jeez, why are you still fussy?" she sighed, holding the baby right in front of her.

Before she knew it, a sharp tinge emanated through her body. It was a feeling that was foreign to her, but at the same time, she knew it very well.

"The spirits… There's something wrong with them…," she thought aloud.

It was the sound of spirits crying in anguish, as if they were being tortured. The driver of the wagon didn't seem to notice this, nor the child in her arms. Curious to find the source, the young Lord of Spirits got out of the wagon with the baby in her arms, wandering into the nearby forest.

Milla then remembered accidentally wandering into what seemed to be a military facility shortly after exiting the wagon. The young Lord of Spirits wasn't sure what to make of this area back then, but she could only surmise that it wasn't part of the village she had run away from not too long ago.

"Ah, what is that?!" the screeching rang louder than before.

She remembered hearing the spirits dying, how their cries rang louder and louder with every passing second. In that moment, Milla then felt a maelstrom of the spirits whirling around her and the tiny life in her hands. The way they screamed, the way swam in agony, their chaotic gusts were ready to tear her and the baby apart.

"Please, calm down!" she tried to order the dying spirits.

Yet the violent winds continued to blow, the slashing gales now breaking the young Lord of Spirits' skin. The cutting air caused her to cry in pain, forcing her to kneel before her dying brethren. Instinctively her arms drew closer to her body, bringing the small life in her arms beside her heart once again. His cries were louder than ever, almost as strong enough as the screams of the agonized spirits, his voice hardly silenced by the cloth of her shirt. Despite her efforts to try and protect him, the violent winds cut once more, cutting ever closer and deeper than the last. This was the first time in Milla's life that she thought she was going to die, killed by the very beings she was to protect. Believing this fact, the young Lord of Spirits closed her eyes, hugging the child in her arms ever so tightly.

However, the winds began to die as the wailing voice grew louder, the child's cries somehow managed to calm their anger. Despite their brethren still being in agony, the air began to grow still and cool, circling the young Lord of Spirits and her companion as if they were the ones shielding them from harm. Looking into the baby in her arms, Milla then realized for the first time who she truly was and what her purpose was.

* * *

"…it was because of that child that I first accepted my role as Maxwell," Milla continued to remember in the present. "It was because of that child I…"

"And yet it was also because of that child that you started to stray from your path as Maxwell," Muzet continued for her. "Don't you recall what you did after the battle?"

"I…," the memory started coming back to Milla. "I protected him while the Four and I destroyed the facility, keeping him close to my heart as we fought. Many people died back then, but I didn't care as long as he was safe. When it was finally over, I knew I couldn't keep him. And so I…"

* * *

Milla remembered emerging from the destroyed base with the child still held close to her heart. Her body bathed in its own sweat and her breath heavy, the Lord of Spirits nearly fell to the ground, only to be caught by the Four who kept her on her feet. Despite her exhaustion, Milla was still focused on the tiny life in her arms. Despite the constant danger they were in just moments ago, the child had a small smile on his face, the curve of his lips causing Milla to return the gesture. She knew at that point that she wanted to keep him safe, to protect him from the dangers of the world. And yet…

"Jude!" a woman's voice called from the forest. "Jude!"

"The villagers said they saw a baby come this way," a man's voice followed soon after. "Where is he? Jude!"

The Lord of Spirits knew at that point that his parents needed him more that her. A frown then fell upon Milla's face as she looked into the young child's amber eyes. Her hand began to run through his black hair, stroking it and down the back of his neck as she brought his chin to her shoulder. She wanted to keep him close, she wanted to keep him safe, but most of all, she didn't want to let him go. For the first time, for the very first time, Milla learned how it felt to be wanted, to be truly be appreciated by another. It was a selfish wish to keep this child all to herself, but at the same time, Milla knew above all else that the Lord of Spirits could never be selfish and act upon her own wishes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized back then as she gazed into his eyes.

Placing the child in a basket in a nearby abandoned carriage, the voices of his mother and father drawing closer. The moment she let him go, the young child began to frown immediately once again, his voice wailing the same as it did when they first met. The gesture caused Milla to frown as well, the sadness overtaking her in seconds.

"Please, don't cry," she tearfully turned back once more. "I don't want to let you go either."

"Jude!" the voices began to grow louder.

"Lady Milla, we must go," the Great Water Spirit urged her young master.

With tears still in her eyes, the young Lord of Spirits approached the child once again, carrying him in her arms for one last time. Again her eyes met with his amber pupils, their reflections bouncing off one another's eyes infinitely amongst the tears. Her hold on him tightened as she brought his chin to her shoulder, her right hand caressing his raven black hair as she embraced him.

With the sound of shuffling shrubbery drawing closer, the young Lord of Spirits began to pull away from the young child, looking at him with tear-filled eyes once more. A sudden urge began to overcome Milla at that point, an indescribable feeling that was only loosely alluded to in books. Milla didn't know why she did what she did next, but upon remembering it once more in the present, she was glad that she did.

The young Lord of Spirits' lips found themselves on the cheek of the small child in that very moment, the tender touch enough to silence the baby's cries once more. As she set him back into the basket she had found, she saw his lips curl once more, the gesture causing Milla to do the same. Looking into his eyes one more time, she made her very first promise to him, a promise that would echo throughout time.

"We'll meet again one day," Milla gave her heartfelt goodbye. "I promise…"

* * *

"…that child back then was Jude…," Milla realized in the present. "The one who first made me realize my mission, the one I made my first promise to, the one I gave my first kiss…"

"Back then you could have easily let things go," Muzet continued. "You could have simply said your goodbye and that would have been it. But instead you had to hang onto that last piece of your humanity; kissing that child, promising him that you would meet again, it's no wonder you can never fulfill your role as Maxwell!"

"Enough!" the Lord of Spirits seethed amongst the thundering clouds. "I am Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits! I may have been born human, I may have developed the bonds of friendship and love, and I may have dedicated my life equally to one man as I do with the task I had appointed myself, but I assure you that my conviction as Maxwell has not weakened. If anything, the bonds I have formed have only strengthened my resolve to protect this realm, and as such, I will not allow you to speak to me in such a way, Muzet!"

Regaining her composure, a burst of strength filled Milla's being, allowing her to cut through her sister's restraints. The moment she landed on the ground, Muzet struck again, her hair once again lashing outward. Instead of deflecting her attack, Milla opted to evade each of the strikes, dodging them to the best of her ability instead of deflecting them. The continuously missing attacks began to infuriate the older sister, forcing the entirety of her razor-sharp hair forward in a single burst. Again Milla dodged, jumping out of harm's way with a single leap backward, her arms moving in the motion of a cross as she did so.

"I summon the Four Great Spirits!" Milla chanted. "Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, come to my aid!"

Upon hearing the Lord of Spirits' cry, the Four quickly appeared by her side. Surprisingly, Muzet did not flinch at the sight of the Four, simply smirking as they stood at Milla's side in the soaking rain. This simper only infuriated Milla further, her teeth clenching down on one another as she swung her sword forward, pointing it straight at her sister as lightning clashed once more.

"Go forth and subdue Muzet!" Milla ordered each of the spirits.

This fight would be over in only a manner of seconds now Milla believed. Despite Muzet's power to control space and time, there's no way she could stand against the might of the Four. The clashing of elements would be over in flash and Milla would be victorious, but unfortunately this was not meant to be.

Instead of the elements fighting together toward a single goal, it was only the intensity of the storm that continued to clash. Each drop of rain was now as thick and sharp as the finest dagger, their combined strength now toppling the edge off a piece of the nearby canyon. Despite her order, the Four continued to simply stand by her side, none of the Great Spirits even moving an inch forward from where the hovered. Thinking they simply did not hear her, the Lord of Spirits spoke once more, pointing her blade at her sister once again.

"Onward! Onward I said!" the Lord of Spirits spat.

"We no longer find ourselves compelled to serve you, Milla," Undine calmly said, much to the Lord of Spirits' shock and dismay.

"Undine, what is the meaning of this?!" the Great Water Spirit's words infuriating the Lord of Spirits.

"A woman like you doesn't deserve the title of 'Maxwell'," Gnome nodded.

"What do you mean?" Milla questioned. "Explain yourselves!"

"Even the original Maxwell himself never abused his power simply so he could shower his love to a single person," Efreet explained. "You have abused the power the previous Lord Maxwell has granted you."

"What?!"

Milla didn't know how to react to the Four's words. It wasn't the fact that what they said was hurtful, but it was the fact that they were true. Even though her predecessor was in love with a human, he never once took a break from his duties to see her. The previous Maxwell simply existed to protect the human and spirit realms, he always put the needs of them over himself. Her enthralling speech had no effect on the Four whatsoever, her words having fallen on deaf ears.

"Do you see now, Milla?" Muzet spoke next. "Even the Four agree that your recent actions do not befit one given the role of Maxwell."

"We're sorry, Milla," Sylph apologized. "But as you are now, we cannot accept you as being Lord Maxwell."

Again Milla was speechless by the Four's words. Though it hurt, she knew deep down that it was true. Even so, Milla was given her role as the current Maxwell. Just because her predecessor couldn't live a normal life didn't mean she had to follow the same path. Her promise to Jude, her desire to keep him safe, these were the things that lead Milla to the path she walked now, and she would not let that wish be in vain.

"…it matters not," Milla said, doing her best to hide her displeasure. "Muzet, what you've said to me is unforgiveable. And for that, I-!"

"What you're saying now, it's just too human, Milla," the Great Spirit sighed once again. "What was it that term humans sometimes say? I believe it was 'you have fallen from grace.'"

"This ends now, Muzet!" Milla growled.

Again Milla charged, the blade of her sword streaking against the air as she dashed at Muzet with all of her might. Again her sister shot all of her hair forward in a single body, only to disperse the moment Milla swung her weapon, deflecting each of the strands upward with a single push. The sudden evasion has shocked Muzet; she was now completely vulnerable as Milla continued rushing forward, her body unable to fly upward fast enough to dodge her strike. With the Great Spirit now vulnerable, Milla's sword began to slice downward, her eyes quickly widening when she saw the newest smirk on Muzet's face.

A sudden sharp sensation began to run down Milla's right shoulder at that very moment, a similar feeling quickly tearing in her left ankle and then her left hand. In a single second her entire body felt like it was being ripped apart, a flood of agony tearing through her entire being. After taking a step forward, her body then fell to the floor, the edge of her sword missing her sister's body by a mere centimeter before she collapsed. Milla then turned to the source of the pain, finding several strands of Muzet's hair embedded throughout her body like several needles digging into her very nerves.

"You are defeated, my dear sister," Muzet said in a nonchalant expression.

"No, not yet…," Milla attempted to stand once more.

Before she could even rise to her knees, the pain intensified, paralyzing her and sending her to the floor once more. A single twist from each of the strands was enough to return Milla face first to the ground, the pain even more unbearable than the first time Milla had used the aspyrixis on her legs. Yet despite the intensifying agony, the Lord of Spirits did her best to ignore it, her muscles and tendons twisting together as her sister's tresses began spinning within her wounds.

"You have a strong will, Milla, but your resolve can only go so far," Muzet simply stated.

Instead of reaching for her sword, Milla's fist flew forward instead, but again her reach had come up short, her arm instead growing weak and limp, the rest of her body following suit. Again she was lying face first on the ground, her limbs unable to act upon her own will. A warm fluid began to swim onto her body now, her eye barely able to catch the scarlet lake that was forming beneath. It was her own blood that she was swimming in, her body growing ever more numb with every drop that seeped out of her wounds. Within seconds her entire body was in shock, the only part of her body able to follow her commands being her eyes.

"Do you see where your foolishness has led you now, Milla?" Muzet spoke, her expression as calm as ever. "You can either be Maxwell or a mere human in love, you cannot be both. Now I'm going to give you a choice," the elder sister said, floating before the younger's face. "You may return to your duties as Maxwell once more and refrain from every seeing Jude ever again or you may live and die as a regular human, never again able to freely enter the spirit realm or regain your title as Maxwell ever again."

"Muzet…!" the Lord of Spirits seethed. "You can't expect me to make such a decision. I can-!"

Again the contortion of her nerves interrupted her will, silencing the Lord of Spirits as if she were an ant at the mercy of a spider in it web. Once more her elder sister's expression was frozen in that expressionless face, her eyes unblinking as the storm's rain and her sister's blood washed into one. Again she willed her arms and legs to move forward, to reach for her sword and strike down Muzet, yet they would not respond whatsoever. Knowing that she had won this battle, the Great Spirit took her sister by the chin once more, the grip of her fingers surprisingly gentle as she looked into Milla's pink pupils.

"Again, Milla," she spoke in a somewhat wispy voice. "To live as the Lord of Spirits and be bound to your duty, or live as a human and be bound by love? Which is it that you choose?"

Muzet's offer was the same as the original Maxwell's eleven years ago; back then it was so much easier to make that decision, but as of late… These reawakened memories of her and Jude had only complicated things further. She wanted to be with Jude, she always had, but at the same time, she remembered her vow to look over both humans and spirits alike. Were she to relinquish her power, would the next Maxwell keep that vow, or would they abuse that power for their own sake? It was a difficult decision, one that left Milla indecisive for the first time in her life. And yet after a moment of contemplating, she could only say what she said next.

"…I have a request…," Milla said with much difficulty.

"Go ahead," Muzet nodded.

With her decision now made, the Lord of Spirits voiced her final decision to her sister, her eyes filled with tears as she spoke…

* * *

"Man, it seems like the weather's gotten worse," Jude overhead two of his colleagues as they stood by the window.

"Just hope it doesn't take out any of the power lines," the other co-worker commented.

"Don't say that!" the first retorted. "Do you have any idea what would happen if-"

The young researcher could only sigh as he looked back to the work on his computer screen. The schematics for the new water-producing spyrite machine were still off. At the rate they were going, Jude feared that it would probably take him at least another three years to finish the machine, and knowing the common people, such a time span was too long. However, he also did have hopes that the water would eventually replenish itself now that spyrix technology had been almost entirely replaced with spyrite, but of course, that didn't exactly help with his predicament.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" Jude sighed. "At this rate, we'd probably be better off just building that machine Director Beryl was talking about earlier.

As if on cue, the GHS on his desk suddenly rang. Recognizing the number as being that of the front desk, the young researcher immediately picked it up, hoping it could at least give him a short break from his current predicament.

"Hello?" he answered the line.

"Jude Mathis, please report to Director Beryl's office immediately," the receptionist on the other line ordered briefly before hanging up.

"The director wants to see me?" Jude questioned aloud. "I wonder what it could be about."

Without wasting any more time, Jude hurried to the nearest elevator, riding it up to the top floor where the Dr. Beryl had set up office. The young researcher found himself shaking a little as he waited for the elevator to take him up, feeling nervous and anxious at the same time. Jude had never actually been to the director's office before; all he knew was that it was large enough to take up the entire top floor of EX Laboratories' facilities. In fact, he could only count the number of employees who had been there with one hand.

As soon as the elevator stopped and opened, Jude was surprised to find what he had entered into. He was expecting extravagant paintings, exotic plants, and classical music playing throughout the vicinity, but instead he simply saw what seemed to be another lab with several computers and other machinery throughout. If anything, these machines looked more advanced than what was available to his division; these inventions looked like they were unmanned or required very little input from a person.

"…this isn't what I was expecting…," was all the young researcher could say about his surroundings.

"So you've arrived," the director interrupted Jude's self-made inspection.

"You wanted to see me?" Jude questioned.

"I did," she nodded, her green hair slightly bobbing with her head. "Have a seat," she ordered, directing him to a nearby desk with two chairs.

Jude didn't know what to make of the situation. From the stories he heard in the past, meeting with the director always meant bad news. He recalled a colleague of his was in charge of a project for a new spyrite-powered car and he had gotten fired simply because she didn't like his results, despite the fact that the vehicle was much faster and safer than any other model currently on the market. He had heard that Director Beryl was a perfectionist and expected the very same from each of her staff.

"I understand you've been assisting with the Global Water Source Project, am I correct?" Dr. Beryl asked.

It seemed like one of the director's infamous 'interrogations' had already begun. The way she sat with her elbows on the desk, her hands folded together and her lips hidden behind them, all it left one to look at were those grimacing yellow eyes. It was already difficult to try and even understand what the director was thinking to begin with, but this only worsened the situation as it forced one to look directly into her stone cold gaze.

"Well…, that is… …I'm going to get fired, aren't I?" the young researcher sighed.

"It depends on your answer," the director said, her tone as serious as ever. "But maybe I should try another approach. I understand that ten years ago you were involved with the Divergence Catalysts Incident described in Spirius Corporation's database."

Electricity surged through Jude the very moment the director mentioned the words 'Divergence Catalysts'. Even to this day the public was not to have any knowledge of such events, much less had access to Spirius Corporation's database. So just how did Dr. Beryl of all people know this? The last time he checked, Dr. Beryl wasn't a formal employee of Spirius at all, so maybe she obtained it illegally?

"I'm sorry, Dr. Beryl, but how-"

"Don't worry, I'm actually closely associated with the Board of Directors at Spirius," Dr. Beryl quickly explained. "In fact, you can say that a majority of them actually helped EX Laboratories get off the ground when we were first established approximately 10 years ago. If it wasn't for their own research and funding at the time, I don't think EX Laboratories would be where it is right now. But I digress, I've summoned you to my office today for a specific reason. I want you to take a look at this."

Throwing a file on the desk before her, the young researcher's eyes quickly locked on the words "TOP SECRET" stamped in red. Cautiously taking the file in his hands, he opened it and began skimming through its contents. His eyes only widened from what he saw, finding the schematics of what seemed to be some sort giant mechanical device. Reading the formulas associated with the schematics, he quickly recognized them as being similar to the ones used when Rideaux summoned Milla back into the Prime Dimension. However, the formulas were slightly different, and at the same time, more advanced.

"Dr. Beryl, what is this?"

"The basic schematics for the Gate to Another World," the director explained. "I want you to be the head researcher and engineer for the project. I wouldn't have had my little speech earlier if I hadn't already at least drawn up the blueprints, and I think you of all people would be the perfect in turning my little dream into a reality."

Again Jude was in shock. To bear such a responsibility was something unheard of for someone in his current position. There had been other employees who had been working for EX Laboratories since its inception, many of whom weren't even allowed a supervisory role in the production of kitchen products, so why him of all people?

"I'm honored, Dr. Beryl, but I have to ask, why did you choose me?"

"Your experience in Divergence Catalysts easily made you the top candidate," the director continued. "Not to mention you are the 'Father of Spyrite Technology' are you not? I also think your recent winning of the Howe Award played a role in my decision of picking of you as well. In any case, it seems as if I've overstepped my boundaries and assumed you've already accepted this position. I believe I should have asked first before having you review the file."

"Oh no, it's fine," the young researcher assured her. "I'll be more than happy to take this position. I think that this project may actually be of more benefit to our world than a simple water-creation machine."

"I'm glad you feel that way," a soft smile surprisingly stretched across the director's lips. "In accordance with you accepting your new position, I'll have 1,000,000 gald transferred into your account. It should already have been transferred by the time you leave the lab."

"1,000,000 gald!" Jude exclaimed.

"I think you deserve it. Think of it as a preview of what's to come for taking this new position. In any case, I've also given you approval to take the rest of the day and the following week off. I'd like to have you fully rested when you return so you can begin your research immediately."

Jude was left speechless by his employer's generosity. A million gald advance and a week of vacation. Things couldn't be more perfect for the young researcher at that moment. Barely able to contain his excitement, Jude bowed to the director once more, thanking her again for her kindness.

"Thank you Dr. Beryl. I truly appreciate what you've done for me."

"There's no need to thank me. I just expect results."

Without saying another word, the young researcher left the director's office, breathing a sigh of relief as he walked. The director didn't seem to be as heartless and cold as he initially thought. He even got to see her smile, something none of his fellow researchers had ever witnessed.

With the young researcher now out of her office however, the director turned to the monitor behind her desk. With a few clicks of her mouse, a video began to play on the screen, one that she dared not show to her recent guest. It was a video retrieved from the Exodus base that she had mentioned in her conference earlier, the last video that was recorded before the entire facility was destroyed.

"I am Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits," the voice of a young girl boomed from her computer's speaker. "Members of Exodus, you shall pay for your sins!"

Upon hearing these words, an explosion burst from the north area of the camera's position on the video, the fires punching through a pair of thick steel doors. From the fires stepped out a young girl, one that looked no older than six years of age. By her side were four beings, each representing a different element, but in the child's arms, was a single baby.

The director's yellow eyes were practically glued to the screen as she watched the carnage it depicted. Geysers of red erupted from the soldiers in various ways, bones were contorted in crushed in manners that would leave even the most hardened soldiers sick, and screams of anguish that would send chills down the spines of even the dead echoed throughout the screen. Yet despite the chaos, despite the slaughter, the director had used her mouse to zoom in on the young girl and child in her arms. For a moment her eyes locked on the young girl in the screen, her face filled with a sickened glee as the young Lord of Spirits committed her acts. And yet the director's attention then moved to a place one would not expect, focusing in on the tiny life in the girl's arms, her simper widening even deeper the more the video played.

"There's no doubt about it then…," the director thought to herself. "After twenty-five years, I've finally found the key to finding you, Milla Maxwell…"

* * *

_Skit: Baby Talk_

Child Milla: So… You're a baby…

Baby Jude: Goo goo?

Child Milla: Um… How's life?

Baby Jude: Goo goo.

Child Milla: …what do like to do for fun?

Baby Jude: Goo goo.

Child Milla: …I'm not understanding anything. Do babies have their own language before they learn to speak proper English? How am I going to do this…? Hm… Oh, I know! Hey Baby, does "goo goo" mean yes?

Baby Jude: Ga ga?

Child Milla: …Okay… Then does "ga ga" mean no?

Baby Jude: Goo ga?

Child Milla: Argh! This is so frustrating! Talking to you is impossible! Wait, what are you doing? Ouch! Let go of my hair!

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so the plot thickens... I'm sure some readers may recognize the content of this chapter being the events depicted in the official _Tales of Xillia _short story, _The Day Milla Maxwell was Born_. I haven't read the actual story myself, but only the summary that was available on the Taleslations' tumblr page. As such, I made the actual contents of this chapter a bit more of my own.

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'm really trying my best to keep the characters within character this time around, hopefully to a much better effect. At the same time however, I hope to try and humanize them a bit more and hopefully give each of them an equal opportunity in the spotlight if possible. Anyways, feel free to leave a review if you would be so kind, constructive criticism is welcome.

For the next chapter, we'll find out what exactly happened to Leia after the events of the previous chapter and a certain Rieze Maxian king will finally make his appearance. Hope you look forward to it.


End file.
